Kalau Aku Suka Kamu Gimana?
by Hwang0203
Summary: (3/3-end!) Kakeknya bilang, 'Deketin dulu temennya kalau mau deketin dia, mudah-mudahan barokah'. Makanya Sehun deketin Luhan buat dapet restu sama Minseok. Tapi perasaannya ada yang salah. Nggak mungkin dia pindah hati ke Luhan. / "Han, kalau gue naksir lo; gimana?" / "Hun, pernah ngerasain bola sepak kena muka lo?" [HunHan!BoysLove] [Warning Inside]
1. Chapter 1

Entah bagaimana ceritanya pas Sehun kena panah asmara sama Minseok.

Awalnya sih, cuma karena Minseok membantunya dari jerat hukum guru _killer_ waktu awal angkatan mereka masih menjadi keluarga baru di _Seoulim Vocational School_.

Kalian pasti pernah dengar kan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Dan Sehun ngerasain itu pas dia ngelihat Minseok ketika cowok ini mencari tahu tentang penolongnya. Sejak saat itulah si cowok albino ini gentar melakukan aksi penyelidikan –mulai dari kelasnya, teman-temannya bahkan sampai melakukan wawancara singkat tentang Minseok bersama teman sekelas cowok kalem itu.

Gini amat ya kalau mau ngedeketin cowok cantik. Beresiko punya saingan. Kalau pun nggak punya saingan, palingan ditolak karena bukan tipenya.

Sehun itu takut penolakan. Apalagi jika Minseok beralasan dia bukan tipenya. Mampus kuadrat itu mah.

Sebelum kena tolak, makanya Sehun cari tahu gimana kira-kira tipe idaman seorang Kim Minseok.

Untuk mempermulus rencananya, Sehun juga nurut akan petuah Kakeknya dulu.

' _Kalau mau deketin dia, kenalan dulu sama keluarganya_. _'_ begitu nasihat Beliau sambil senyum sejuta watt mengingat PDKT yang dilakukannya terhadap keluarga Nenek.

Berhubung Sehun belum siap ketemu camer – _uhukk_ – dan calon saudara ipar – _ohokk!_ –, maka si albino ini mencari jalan alternatif lainnya.

' _Deketin dulu temennya buat dapet restu, baru si dia. Kalau lo berhasil dapetin hati temennya, memungkinkan si temen bakal bantuin lo dapetin si dia._ '

Untuk itulah si Sehun ngedektin Xi Luhan –yang katanya temen sehidup semati Kim Minseok.

Tapi kayaknya, Sehun salah ambil langkah deh.

Bukannya dapet Kim Minseok, dia mungkin bakal jatuh ke hadapan temen kecengannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Han, kalau gue naksir lo; gimana?"

"Hun, lo pernah ngerasain bola sepak kena muka lo?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Kalau Aku Suka Kamu, Gimana?"**_

Oh Sehun EXO | Xi Luhan

Romance | School life | Friendship

Rated: T | Lenght: Twoshot

#Disclaimer: Cast jelas bukan punya saya, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Saya yang punya storyline atas pen-name **©Hwang0203** , ide cerita punya temen saya.

 _Notes_ : Anggap aja semua member EXO disini seumuran semua yah. Kecuali Mas Jongdae sama Koh Yifan.

 _Warn_ : Cuma mau mengingatkan ya, disini mereka pake non-baku, pakai Bahasa slang. Disini juga penyebutannya 'lo-gue' dan 'aku-kamu' sesuai kondisi scene. Disini juga khas Indonesia banget –kayak makanan, minuman maupun mereka yang nge-trend di Indo. Udah diingetin lho ya, ntar pas kolom review ada yg protes kalau aku pakai non-baku

* * *

Sekarang disinilah seorang Oh Sehun berdiri; di pinggir lapangan futsal. Menurut info yang ia dapat, Luhan sering bermain futsal yang terjadwal disini. Dia bisa melihat cowok cantik itu menendang dan berlari sambil keringetan. Yah, namanya juga olahraga pasti keringatan.

Pengamatannya berakhir hingga peluit berbunyi nyaring yang artinya istirahat sebelum babak selanjutnya dimulai.

 _Nah, kesempatan!_ batin Sehun buru-buru ke tempat istirahat tim-nya Luhan.

"Hei, Xi Luhan?" sapa Sehun.

Cowok cantik yang tadinya mau minum, mengangkat alisnya bingung atas eksistensi temen satu sekolahnya yang nggak biasa berada disini.

"Ya?"

"Gue Oh Sehun."

"Udah tahu," Luhan melanjutkan acara minumnya sebentar. "Penghuni kelas gue tahu nama lo. Siapa sih yang nggak kenal Oh Sehun –salah satu berandal angkatan? Juga, lo sering nanya-nanya tentang Minseok ke anak kelas."

Sehun yang tadinya ngulurin tangannya buat jabat tangan, kini malah dibuat menggaruk tengkuk belakang yang nggak gatal. Dengan muka sok polos dan kekehan kecil itu dia tanggapi omongan Luhan. "Oh ya? Hehehe…"

"Nah, buat apa berandal angkatan kayak lo bisa nemuin gue disini? Setahu gue, nggak ada kenalan lo disini."

Muka serius Oh Sehun kembali. Kini seenaknya menyuruh Luhan untuk menyingkir, menyisakan sedikit bangku kosong untuk Sehun duduki.

"Lo tahu kan gue naksir sobat yang katanya sehidup semati lo?"

Luhan jadi keki. "Terus?"

"Lo juga tahu kan Minseok kayak ogah gitu gue deketin?"

Tawa Luhan pecah. "Jelas lah! Lo tipe anak berandalan yang Minseok benci di dunia!"

"Nah, itu dia!" Sehun menjetikkan jarinya, lalu menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan tidak sopannya. Seolah Luhan adalah maling jemuran yang seringkali praktek di daerah perumahaan Sehun.

"Gue minta tolong lo supaya menghapus _image_ buruk gue di depan Minseok."

Luhan yang masih kaget sama telunjuk Sehun, jadinya jengkel. Bukannya dia nggak mau nolong Sehun, tapi ini tentang solidaritasnya dan ke _loyal_ annya kepada Kim Minseok. Dia nggak mau dicap temen nggak setia cuma gara-gara bantuin Sehun buat deketin Minseok.

"Ummm… gimana ya?" gumam Luhan. Dia meragu sejenak.

"Elo takut sama Minseok? Takut kalo dicap nggak setia kawan?" tanya Sehun tepat sasaran. Luhan jadinya dobel jengkel; cowok albino ini seperti bisa membaca pikirannya saja.

"Gue nggak mau yang muluk-muluk kok," suara berat Sehun sedikit melembut. Ini menjauhkan kesan sangar dan berandalan yang biasanya melekat pada harga diri Oh Sehun seperti biasanya. "… gue cuma minta tolong lo tanya-tanya doang, atau kira-kira pasti tahu dong siapa yang ditaksir Minseok."

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. Jangan sampai mulutnya ember menyebutkan nama cowok taksiran Minseok. Dia nggak mau besok-besok bakal ada pertarungan basket antara Sehun dan Jongdae – _uppss_.

Kesannya malah kayak drama FTV anak SMA.

"Gue gak yakin. Gue bakal nggak berharap lo jadian sama sobat gue. Karena menurut gue emang lo jauh banget dari nilai minimum gue buat jadi pacarnya Minseok –atau temen-temen gue yang lainnya." muka Sehun udah cemberut pas Luhan ngomong jujur.

"Tapi gue serius!"

"Lo ingetin aja temen se-geng lo itu juga ikutan gangguin Minseok. Apalagi pas bawa-bawa nama lo, Minseok pasti tambah ogah."

Sehun merenung. Memang, selama ini temen se-gengnya sering menggoda dirinya dan Minseok tentang cinta monyet ini.

Tapi kalau nggak inget sumpah itu nggak boleh sembarangan, mungkin Sehun udah bersumpah kalau ini bukan cinta monyet biasa. _Hellow_ , mereka udah anak SMA, udah tujuh belas tahun bray! Sehun itu nggak main-main. Dia bukan tipe yang bercanda kalo soal perasaan.

Apalagi ini bisa dibilang pertama kalinya Sehun berjuang mati-matian untuk seseorang yang ia taksir. Dulu, Sehun nggak seberani ini. Duu dia lebih memilih jadi pengagum rahasia lalu berakhir baper dengan si kecengan jalan sama cowok lain.

Kali ini Sehun nggak bisa ngelepasin sosok Minseok digandeng cowok lain! Harus dia! Eh, tapi egois itu mah. Yang penting coba dulu aja pendekatan. Kalau memang hati Minseok nggak pantas buat dia dapat, yah, mungkin emang nasib Oh Sehun masih berstatus jomblo –ngenes pula kalau ceritanya dia ditolak.

"Itu urusan mereka sama Minseok, gue nggak pernah ngasih perintah atau minta tolong buat ngerjain Minseok."

Luhan memutar kedua manik matanya. "Justru dengan keterdiaman lo itu yang bikin Minseok ngira lo dalangnya mereka!"

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Gitu ya? Yaudah deh, ntar gue ngomong sama temen se-geng gue." lalu Luhan tersenyum atas tindakan Sehun yang ia rasa tepat.

Tak lama bunyi peluit terdengar, beberapa pemuda yang sebaya mereka meneriakkan nama Luhan untuk segera bergabung untuk bermain kembali.

"Pokoknya lo buat temen geng lo itu nggak gangguin Minseok, gue jamin Minseok nggak bakal su'udzon lagi sama lo." perjelas Luhan dan Sehun mematuhinya.

"Lo tetep mau bantuin gue kan?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi sebelum Luhan kembali ke lapangan futsal.

"Gue bantu sebisanya dan doa aja ya. Oh ya, gue tahu lo nggak seberandal itu, gue yakin lo cowok yang baik dan taat agama." ujar Luhan, lalu segera kembali bergabung dengan tim-nya.

Tak punya kegiatan apapun, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat sewa lapangan futsal ini. Yang penting misinya sudah beres.

 _Doa dan batuan temennya udah gue dapetin, tinggal orangnya doang, hehehehe…._

Duhai, Oh wajah creppy-mu mampu membuat orang-orang bergidik ngeri? Bahkan sampai anak kecil pun paham tentangmu…

"Ma, Oom itu sakit jiwa ya? Kok ketawanya kayak setan gitu?"

* * *

** Sehun – Luhan **

* * *

"Huwaa!" Luhan menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sebelum jam istirahat, kelasnya harus melewati pelajaran Fisika yang amat Luhan benci. Sungguh, apapun mata pelajaran sesulit apapun ia lakoni asalkan bukan Fisika!

Dan itu ratapan kesedihan itu hilang saat Minseok menepuk pelan pundaknya demi mendapatkan perhatian. "Luhan! Jajan di kantin, hayuk?"

"Hayuk! Mumpung belum sarapan nih, jam segini udah laper." Luhan memeragakan perutnya yang tengah kosong dan itu membuatnya Minseok terkikik geli.

"Eh, si Cabe sama Donut mana nih?" tanya Luhan sambil celingukan mencari dua onggok manusia yang dekat dengan mereka.

Minseok mengendikkan bahunya. "Baekhyun mah biasa; ke kelasnya Chanyeol –mau makan siang bareng, katanya. Kalo si Kyungsoo lagi ke ruang guru mau ketemu Pak Im buat diskusi Olimpiade Kimia bulan Mei ntar."

Luhan manggut sok paham.

Baekhyun –atau Luhan sering manggilnya Cabe– memang suka sekali mampir ke kelas pacarnya; Chanyeol si anak kelas sebelah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo itu tipe anak rajin yang suka sekali ikut lomba ini-itu. Katanya menyibukkan diri dengan hal positif bagus, katanya. Bagi Luhan, ikut Olimpiade atau perlombaan apapun (kecuali Sepak Bola, oke?) sama halnya menjerumuskan diri ke lubang hitam.

Setidaknya sedari tadi perjalanan dari kelas menuju kantin aman-aman saja kalau saja tidak ada dua orang yang diduga menjalankan aksi yang didalangi Oh Sehun.

Ya apalagi kalau bukan menggoda Kim Minseok.

"Siang Minseokkie~ kenapa nggak bareng Mas Sehun aja makan siangnya? Nungguin kamu lho dari tadi." cerocos Jongin yang ditanggapi highfive dengan teman segeng-nya lagi, Zitao.

"Mau gue panggilan Mas Sehun nih? Soalnya takut anak kecil semanis kamu bakal diculik, huehehehe…" lagi, kali ini Zitao yang bersuara dan kurang ajarnya mereka tertawa keras sampai satu seluruh penghuni koridor (yang rata-rata senior hierarki tertinggi).

Luhan tahu Minseok menahan emosi. Bisa dilihat dari pegangan Minseok ke lengan seragamnya. Luhan melirik khawatir pada dua orang didepan mereka dan masih saja tertawa seperti orang idiot.

Hei, bukan maksud Luhan membela dua cecurut sialan ini! Dia hanya kasihan jika Minseok sudah mengamuk; semua jurus Taekwondo yang dipelajari selama lima tahun akan berimbas pada mereka. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana Minseok menghajar preman yang mencuri dompetnya saat berbelanja di Hongdae bersama Minseok.

Wajah imut nan menggemaskan itu tidak cocok sama sekali dengan level kemampuan bela diri, Kim Minseok.

" **WOI!** Kalian berdua berhenti! Nggak lihat dia merah nahan amarah?!" untunglah dari arah selatan muncul Oh Sehun. Dengan dua kancing tidak terkait memperlihatkan kaos dalaman, rambut coklat yang acak-abut, ditambah dasi yang dibiarkan tidak terikat serta dua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku depan benar-benar menunjukkan Oh Sehun seorang model.

 _Keren sih, sayang badung seangkatan,_ batin Luhan menyayangkan.

"Berhenti nyuruh mereka ngelakuin hal yang nggak guna, Oh!" seru Minseok berusaha tidak melihat ke arah ' _Pahlawan Kesiangan_ '.

Yang merasa marganya diserukan, mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. "Lho? Mereka sendiri kok yang inisiatif. Mana pernah gue minta mereka buat gangguin lo?"

"Kalau bukan dari lo sumbernya, mana mungkin mereka ganggu gue!" pekik Minseok.

Luhan berusaha menghentikan. Pemuda asal Beijing memberikan sinyal kepada Oh Sehun untuk tidak membalas omongan Minseok yang seperti biasa hingga mereka berakhir ribut.

"Oke. Aku pihak yang salah disini. Silahkan pergi."

Minseok menarik Luhan untuk menjauhi tempat perkara. Sedang Luhan menatap Sehun cemas, tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Luhan mengatakan kata maaf yang ditangkap Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sedang Jongin dan Zitao –teman satu geng berandalan Sehun– menatap mereka curiga.

"Lo lagi nggak ngejar Minseok, Hun?" – Jongin.

"Asaga! Lo nyerah sama Minseok sampai-sampai mau ngegaet temennya sendiri? Ckckck… sesuatu, Hun." – Zitao.

Telinga pemuda albino ini jengah. "Heh! Jangan su'udzon dulu! Itu sama dengan fitnah! Fitnah itu sama kek pembunuhan –dosa! Kalian nggak inget pelajaran Agama sama Ustadz Siwon tadi?" begini-begini berandalan angkatan kita adalah seorang anak Sholeh yang bakal meneruskan cita-cita Pak Ustadz Siwon ( _yah, meskipun koleksinya kebanyakan video enaena_ ).

"Lha, terus apa tadi; kok lo main kode-kodean sama Luhan?" tanya Jongin. Dia kepo _mamposs_ kuadrat. Calonnya presenter Sailet mungkin.

"Petuah bijak Kakek gue; _kalo mau deketin orang yang kamu suka, deketin dulu keluarganya. Mudah-mudahan barokah dapet restu_. Berhubung gue belum siap ketemu Camer sama calon Ipar, ya, gue deketin aja dulu Luhan –yang katanya sahabat semati si Minseok." perjelas Sehun memecahkan. Melirik dua orang yang menatapnya kagum. "Btw, ide gue keren juga ya?" pedenya sambil naikin alis sok keren.

"Itu baru sobat gue, Bro!" seru Jongin sembari merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Wah, gue nggak nyangka –lo yang termuda disini, lo juga yang jadi pentolan di berandalan angkatan. Tapi lo sebijak ini apa sih resepnya? Gue mau berguru di kakek lo –sumpah." cerocos Zitao.

"Sebelum lo berguru sama kakek gue, sana gih, deketin dulu kakak gue yang mukanya kek tembok." iseng Sehun. Dia tahu sobatnya ini sudahlama naksir kakaknya –Oh Yifan– yang kebetulan berada ditingkat hierarki tertinggi.

"A-apaan sih." Zitao mendadak OOC. Dia bukan lagi berandal angkatan seperti wajahnya yang ciri khas banget atlet wushu. Kalau urusan sama Yifan, dia mendadak gagu kayak anak Perawan mau dipingit. Jelas itu membuat Sehun dan Jongin tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan meringis melihat Minseok menusuk siomay miliknya. Itu merupakan bentuk pelampiasan atas keisengan Oh Sehun.

"Gue kesel sama tuh anak!"

 **CTASS!**

"Gak bisa biarin idup gue tenang barang sehari aja?!"

 **CTASS!**

"Ya gak pake acara tusuk-menusuk segala. Lo kira lo seme apa bisa tusuk? Lo kira lo tukang sate?"

"Abisnya," bibir pipi Bakpao itu mengerucut sembari mengunyah siomay-nya. "…kok bisa sih cowok kayak gitu pernah lo taksir, Han?"

Luhan yang tadinya menyeruput kuah bakso, kini jadi terbatuk-batuk –antara kaget sama pertanyaan frontal Minseok, keselek kuah yang emang asinnya kebangetan, atau akibat dari kuah yang masih panas.

"Lo tuh yang kok bisa naksir Ketua Umum –mana lagi mukanya troll cem anak autis." balas Luhan.

Minseok menjejalkan siomay di mulut Luhan yang langsung dikunyah oleh pemuda asal Beijing itu. "Jangan keras-keras, Bego! Disini banyak anak OSIS. Lo mau gue jadi bahan artikel mading mereka besok?" gerutu Minseok lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Ya maaf. Abisnya kesel sih lo ungkit-ungkit masalah itu."

"Tapi maaf banget lho, bukannya gue sahabat yang nggak pengertian atau nikung–"

" _I knew ur position_ , Seokkie. Bahkan setelah gue berusaha berhenti buat suka sama Sehun, cowok itu kan yang duluan nawarin perasaannya ke elo?"

Minseok mengangguk setuju. Tapi gurat penuh salah itu masih tergambar. Mau tak mau Luhan harus membuat Minseok beralih.

"Ah, kok bahasnya itu lagi? Nih, Siomay lo, abisin! Katanya mau mampir ke perpus juga?" dan syukurlah Minseok terpengaruh omongan Luhan jadi pemuda berpipi bakpao itu lahap mengahabiskan siomay-nya.

Luhan kembali terpikirkan kalimat Minseok barusan –tentang perasaannya ke Sehun, dulu.

Dulu memang Luhan sempat menyimpan rasa ke berandalan angkatan itu sejak awal MOS. Luhan hampir saja terkena musibah akalu saja Oh Sehun tidak datang menolongnya. Semenjak itu, Luhan jatuh cinta kepada si bernadalan angkatan tersebut.

Tapi ia tak cukup beruntung. Trio berandalan angkatan –Sehun, Jongin, Zitao– berada di kelas Teknik Mesin sedangkan ia dan Minseok memilih kelas Multimedia. Harapan untuk sekelas dengan salah satu dari mereka pupus sudah.

Dan apalagi itu diperkuat bahwa kelakuan Oh Sehun bersama dua temannya itu benar-benar seperti preman. Mereka disebut preman angkatan atau berandal angkatan karena memang tiap angkatan pasti punya siswa yang badung. Untuk angkatan mereka, trio itulah yang jadi peneus berandalan dari kakak kelas.

Hingga ia mendengar kabar mengejutkan di suatu siang saat kelas gempar karena kedatangan Oh Sehun ke kelas X MM-2 untuk mencari Kim Minseok dan blak-blakan menyatakan ketertarikan berandalan angkatan itu kepada sahabatnya.

Patutkah Luhan bersedih? Merasa dikhianati?

Tidak. Toh, rasanya dia sudah tidak merasakan apapun pada Sehun ( _Luhan mengakui, hanya sedikiiit saja_ ). Lagipula, Sehun sendiri kan yang datang kepada Minseok –bukan sahabatnya? Diperkuat sahabatnya ini menyukai salah satu siswa pemegang posisi penting di sekolah; yang tak lain Kim Jongdae, ketua OSIS mereka.

"Hoy! Nanti kesambet!" lamunan Luhan buyar ketika Minseok mendorong pelan bahunya. Ia lantas membawa mangkuknya dan menyusul Minseok ke arah dapur kantin.

* * *

** Sehun – Luhan **

* * *

Luhan merasa lelah. Latihan tim sepak bola diperketat menjelang festival sekolah dua bulan mendatang. Begini-begini, Luhan bisa disebut _ace_ dalam tim-nya –bersama Minseok, tentunya.

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Luhan inginnya _bomat_ (bodo amat) dengan siapa si pemanggil karena dia butuh istirahat. Tapi bunyi dering itu bahkan tidak berhenti sampai tiga kali. Dengan malas, Luhan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur.

"Siapa sih?" ia mengerutkan alis begitu sederet nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya.

 _Mungkin orang iseng, kerjain ah_. Pemikiran naif Luhan.

"Yuhu~ Spada~ disini Xi Luhan." katanya ogah-ogahan. Suara deheman keras di seberang itu membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu bangkit dari cara tidurannya. "Oh Sehun?!" tebaknya.

\' _Wah, ternyata gue mudah dikenali walau lewat suara. Ah, begini ya popularitas seorang Oh Sehun?_ '/

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya meksipun Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kenapa sore-sore begini telepon?!" tanyanya. Jujur saja, dia sudah lelah fisik. Ia tidak mau lelah batin karena cerocosan Sehun tentang Minseok.

\' _Mana salamnya? Hei, harusnya yang pertama kali diucapin itu salam!_ '/

Luhan merotasikan maniknya. "Asslamualaikum! Ini dengan siapa?" ulang Luhan.

Di seberang sana, Sehun tersenyum geli. \' _Walaikummus salam. Ini dengan Oh Sehun, siswa paling keren nan ganteng sepanjang angkatan_.'/ pedenya.

"Nggak usah geer banget. Niatnya mau apa telepon? Gue nggak punya waktu banyak, setengah jam lagi gue mau keluar nih."

Sehun terkekeh. \' _Oke. Gue cuma tanya nih. Kira-kira lo punya rencana buat ngedeketin gue sama Minseok?_ '/

Nah kan. Baru juga diomongin.

"Emang lo mau gimana? Ya kali gue kunciin kalian di gudang."

\' _Ya nggak gitu juga. Minseok kan atlet Taekwondo. Sebelum gue ajak ngobrol, bisa dijadiin aplikasi jurusnya karena dia ngira gue dalangnya_ penguncian perpustakaan _itu_.'/

Luhan manggut-manggut setuju. Dan nggak mungkin banget kan dia nyuruh Sehun buat gabung dengan geng-nya saat jam makan siang. Bisa-bisa Minseok langung menyiram kuah bakso ke kepala Sehun. Luhan juga yang bakal kena sembur si berandalan angkatan ini.

"Oh, gini aja! Minseok itu selalu nyempetin ke perpus tiga puluh menit sebelum bel bunyi. Dia suka liat orang yang baca buku fiksi ilmiah; katanya orang-orang yang baca begituan keren banget. Lo coba deh lima menit kek datang sebelum Minseok, asal-asalan ambil buku fiksi ilmiah terus pura-pura baca di depannya."

\' _Oke juga ide lu. Oh ya, Sabtu ini lo free?_ '/

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Dia merasa tidak beres. "Kenapa? Kayaknya sih gue ada latihan sepak bola dari pagi, tapi nggak sampai jam dua belas udah kelar."

 _\'Bagus!_ '/ girang Sehun di seberang. \' _Soalnya gue punya dua tiket nonton. Berhubung tiketnya berlakunya sampai hari Sabtu kan nggak mungkin gue langsung ngajakin Minseok nonton. Ya, anggep aja ini bayaran di muka lo udah bantuin gue_.'/

Ohhh… cuma bayaran aja, Luhan. Lo nggak usah terlalu baper atau berharap tinggi kalau ujung-ujungnya ngatain dia PHP wong jelas aja Sehun suka orang lain, Xi Luhaeeenn~

"Umm… di usahakan ya! Biasanya Sabtu sore geng gue sering ngumpul juga buat maen PS."

\' _Sipp. Gue tutup dulu ya. Sore, Han. Wassalamulaiakum_.'/

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya tanpa sadar. "Sore juga. Walaikumus–" belum juga kalimat Luhan selesai, Sehun langusng mematikan sambungan secara sepihak.

"Nih anak kampret amat."

* * *

** Sehun – Luhan **

* * *

Luhan sengaja mengikuti Minseok ke perpus. Dia belum menemukan batang hidung pemuda berandalan itu sama sekali. Dia harap-harap cemas. Jangan-jangan Sehun terlalu bego untuk tahu yang mana buku bacaan fiksi ilmiah.

"Lo kenapa sih, Han? Dari tadi gue lihat kok gelisah mulu?" tanya Minseok heran.

Luhan menggeleng. "Nggak. Gue cuma mau nyari buku inceran gue nggak ketemu."

"Emang lo mau nyari buku apaan?" _fyi_ aja sih, saking seringnya Minseok ke perpus, dia bahkan hapal dan letak koleksi buku perpus yang sebegini banyaknya.

"Umm… gue ah– gue mau nyari buku IPS! Sejarah Perdaban Manusia yang diterangin Pak Kwon kemarin!"

"Kalo Sejarah, di rak nomor tiga lorong keempat. Disini kan bukunya Sastra."

"Oh, iya! Hehehehe…" Luhan segera pergi dari tempat. Dan untungnya, rak buku Sejarah berdekatan dengan rak buku IPA jadi dia bisa melihat Oh Sehun yang kebingungan mencari buku mana yang sekiranya mudah dipahami – _biar dia berwawasan pas ditanya Minseok tentang si buku_.

"Woi! Pssstt!" bisik Luhan agak keras. Sehun sadar itu segera berjalan ke tempat Luhan.

"Kenapa? Minseok udah kesini?" Sehun ikut-ikutan berbisik. Karena sialnya, tempat rak mereka dekat dengan meja penjaga perpus. Pengawas Tua itu bisa saja mendengar percakapan mereka jika menggunakan nada normal.

"Nih, ambil." Luhan mengambil salah satu buku tentang Antariksa yang lumayan tebal. "Dengerin gue, Sehun. Lo bisa liat Minseok di meja baca sana kan? Tunggu gue duduk di sebelah Minseok dulu ya. Lima menit aja, terus lo bawa bukunya, ambil kursi di depan Minseok. Paham?"

Sehun mengangguk beserta memberikan tanda hormat. "Perintah diterima!"

Luhan tersenyum cerah. Dia secara acak mengambil buku IPS –yang bukan mengenai Sejarah peradaban Manusia seperti yang ia katakana ke Minseok– lalu melesat duduk di sebelah sahabtnya.

"Kok lama, Lu?" tanya Minseok pelan.

"Lagi nyari bukunya. Nggak ada, mungkin dipinjem murid lain. Yaudah ambil ini aja." Minseok melirik buku yang dipegang Luhan.

Terpampang besar-besaran, ' _ **Perilaku Menyimpang: Sosial Terhadap Lingkungan keluarga, Masyarakat dan Pergaulan**_.'

"Umm… oke…" lalu Minseok kembali membaca.

Setelah dirasa sudah melewati lima menit, Luhan memberikan aba-aba untuk Sehun mendekti meja baca mereka. Sehun mengangguk paham. Pemuda berandalan angkatan itu berjalan dengan santai.

Kim Minseok sadar siapa yang menggeret kursi di depannya. Yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun. Dengan buku yang dibawanya mengenai Fiksi Ilmiah.

"Kenapa lo disini, Oh?"

Sehun yang berakting tidak sadar ada Minseok, menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Oh, hai Minseok! Hai Luhan! Kebetulan sekali ya kita disini."

Minseok jengah. Luhan terperangah.

 _Akting dia bagus juga_. pikir kedua sahabat tersebut tetapi beda presepsi.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menghela nafas, lalu beranjak membawa serta bukunya.

"Mau kemana, Seok?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Baca dikelas aja. Males disini ada berandalan." kata Minseok sembari menatap tajam Sehun.

Baru saja Sehun ingin mencegat, Minseok keburu berbalik ke arahnya. "Gue nggak tahu motivasi apa atau sambet apa dateng ke perpus untuk ukuran siswa berandal kayak lo." suaranya merendah penuh nada intimidasi. bahkan Luhan sampai meneguk ludahnya khawatir terjadi perang di tempat setenang dan sedamai perpus.

"… dan gue rasa lo hebat juga baca buku Fiksi Ilmiah."

"Ckckck," Sehun berdecak bangga, sombong ceritanya. "Lo nggak tahu aja–"

"Iya gue nggak tahu. Gue nggak tahu kalo lo bisa baca buku kebalik." ujar Minseok lalu segera berlalu pergi.

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas buku yang ia baca tadi.

Sehun menganga atas kebodohannya.

"Bego lo, Oh Sehun!" desis Luhan sembari bangkit menyusul sobatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lo punya rencana lain lagi?"

Kali ini Sehun meminta berkonsultasi secara langsung dengan mengajak Luhan makan siang bersama di atap sekolah. ( _dan Luhan terpaksa berbohong pada geng-nya bahwa dia harus pergi karena sembelit_ )

"Apa lagi? Minseok itu bukan tipe yang gampang diluluhkan kalau modal lo mental sekuat baja, cinta sama coklat juga rayuan muut doang!" mulut Luhan yang penuh roti isi itu sampai muncrat kemana-mana.

"Lha? _Terus kudu piye toh_?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu mereka hening kembali.

"Oh ya, gue pengen tanya ini dari dulu," jeda sedikit karena Luhan sedang serat menelan makanannya. "…kenapa lo sampai bisa jatuh cinta sama sobat gue?"

Sehun senyum-senyum najong. Khas orang jatuh cinta yang katanya bisa gila. "Ohh…"

"–dia itu kayak malaikat; penolong saat gue butuh pertolongan."

"Hah?"

"Ya intinya begitu!" Sehun sok misterius. Luhan berasa mecahin kode-kode ala Sherlock Holmes kalo gitu. Cowok itu malah cuek melahap bekalnya tanpa sedikit pun obrolan mereka ciptakan.

Luhan diam-diam menatap Sehun yang asyik melahap bekalnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ah, alasan Sehun memang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Lo, niat bantuin gue nggak sih? Nyusun rencana gitu aja sampai pening. Bilang aja kalau nggak ikhlas."

Luhan yang kesel dikatain nggak ikhlas, menusuk lengan kiri Sehun dengan garpu yang dipegangnya. Sehun sempat mengaduh keras lalu menjauhkan lengannya dari si senjata. Sedang Luhan menutup kotak bekalnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Yah, gitu aja ngambek." cibir Sehun begitu tahu Luhan akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan. Yang dipanggil menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah. "Gue nggak tahu ini bakal berhasil atau nggak. Lo bisa ajak pulang Minseok. Hari ini dia nggak bawa sepeda, lo jemput aja di halte tongkrongannya."

"Bukannya dia selalu bareng lo?"

"Lo bener-bener ngejar Minseok atau nggak sih? Ya jelas nggak lah, daerah rumahnya kan nggak ada yang dilewatin angkot, adanya bis kota."

"Lo sendiri?"

"Gue bawa sepeda kayuh. Itung-itung lagi hemat ongkos angkot."

Sehun manggut-manggut dengan mulut penuh makanan. Jempol kanannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi tanda setuju dengan rencana Luhan.

Cowok asal Beijing ini segera berlalu meninggalkan atap. Di sela-sela undakan tangga, langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menerawang ke depan, seolah pusat pikirannya berada di sana.

"Apa yang gue lakuin ini bener ya?" lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi latihan klub. Minseok kan emang niatnya lagi cuti dari tanding sepak bola musim ini soalnya mau fokus sama ekskul jurnalistik. Makanya, tugas yang biasanya ditanggung berdua kini jadi Luhan sendiri yang mengurus.

Melelahkan sekali menjadi Wakil Ketua Klub sepak Bola.

Luhan mengayuh sepedanya menuju minimarket terdekat –yang msih di sekitaran sekolahnya. Niatnya sih cuma ingin beli air mineral dingin buat pelepas dahaga.

Dia nggak bakal tahu kalau dia bakal ketemu Sehun yang lagi makan Mi Ramen dan dua bungkus jumbo potato chips.

Wajah ganteng bak _boyband_ kalau urusan makan mah disamain kuli bangunan – _itu Oh Sehun_.

"Kok lo masih disini? Bareng Minseok?" Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih menatap bingung Luhan yang juga ada di minimarket dekat sekolah.

"Nggak, dia pulang."

"Ohh… sukses nganterin dia?"

"Gagal, Han."

"Lha, terus kok lo masih disini?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab, dia menyeruput habis kuah ramen mangkok ke-3. Belum lagi dua keripik ukuran jumbo. Padahal tuh cowok tadi udah makan siang bareng dia. Beneran perut gentong Pertamina.

"Karena motornya gue tinggal di bengkel deket pertigaan jalan di belakang sekolah."

"Kok bisa gitu?" Luhan kayaknya berbakat jadi pewawancara narasumber. Mungkin dia berniat mau daftar jadi anggota Jurnalistik?

"Sobat lo bertenaga Buto Ijo ternyata di balik tampangnya yang imut. Dia tadi sukses jorokin gue ke aspal, mesin motor gue kena imbas, kaki gue juga lecet kena tiban motor. Coba mikir, gue jalan kaki nyeret motor dengan keadaan kaki yang lecet luka gini, sedangkan sobat lo sebagai pelakunya malah enak-enakan naik bus sambil mehrong saat keadaan gue mengenaskan." curhat Sehun sampai sisa kuah di mulut muncrat semua.

Mari kita telaah kalimat Saudara Sehun. Jadi ceritanya, Sehun maksa Minseok buat bonceng pulang bareng. Minseok jelas aja nolak. Dan dengan tepisan yang keras pada lengan Minseok itu, membuat Sehun yang masih duduk di atas motor kehilangan keseimbangan hingga oleng di jalanan.

Luhan bergidik ngeri saat melihat luka Sehun. Dengan berbekal dompet, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian bersama ranselnya. Sehun yang saat itu tidak tahu kemana Luhan pergi hanya bisa pasrah meratapi kakinya yang penuh luka lecet. Tidak lama, Luhan kembali bersama kantung plastik yang berisi perban, kapas dan perekat luka.

"Mana kaki lo yang luka? Sini, taruh aja kaki lo diatas paha gue." perintah Luhan bak Hitler. Sehun menurut.

Cowok asal Beijing itu mulai mengeluarkan perban serta persediaan antiseptik di dalam tasnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengolesnya antiseptik. Sebenarnya sakit sih. Tapi Sehun nggak mau dikatain jeritannya kayak banci kena razia satpol PP, jadi dia redam dengan makan keripik tadi.

Sehun memerhatikan Luhan bagimana dia merawat lukanya dengan hati-hati. Bahkan sedikit meringis lucu ketika cairan antiseptik itu mengenai lukanya. Seolah Luhan bisa merasakan sakit atas luka yang didapat Sehun.

"Nih, kelar." Luhan tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya lalu menurunkan kaki Sehun secara kasar dari atas pahanya. Buyar sudah lamunan Sehun terhadap Luhan.

"Umm, thanks."

" _Yo'i_. Sebagai sobat Minseok, gue mewakili dia minta maaf ya –karena gue tahu dia nggak mungkin minta maaf langsung ke lo. Dan soal biaya bengkel, gue bakal nyuruh Minseok buat ganti semuanya."

"Nggak perlu. Gue juga salah sih udah maksa dia pulang bareng gue. Titip permintaan maaf gue ke dia ya?"

"Pasti." angguk Luhan.

Sehun ikut tersenyum ketika Luhan menyunggingkan senyum lebar itu.

 _Manis_ , komentarnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa bisa antiseptik itu lo bawa? Anggota PMR?"

Luhan mendengus. "Lupa ya kalo gue atlet sepak bola? Gue sering luka. UKS juga sering dikunci pas sore-sore atau pas sekolah libur. Makanya, gue selalu sedia antiseptik di tas."

"Han, gue mau tanya nih. Kenapa sih lo baik banget bantuin gue? Padahal Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo aja sering pasang tampang galak kalau ketemu gue."

Luhan kaget. Pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Sehun –sesuatu yang nggak diduganya. Melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kaget, Sehun ingin sekali menonjok apapun. Mungkin saja Luhan sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Kalo gitu–"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum.

"Karena gue tahu lo orang yang baik." katanya singkat.

Seumur-umur –meskipun itu Jongin dan Zitao– Sehun tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban semelegakan jawaban Luhan. Dengan jawaban temen gebetannya ini, mampu membuat Sehun berjuta kali merasa plong sekaligus gelitikan aneh di perutnya; sama seperti ia tahu bahwa Minseok penolongnya.

"Lo kok bisa tahu gue orang baik? He, gue ini berandalan, lho. Seangkatan pula–"

"Karena baik dan buruk penilaian seseorang tergantung orang itu sendiri yang menilai. Di mata gue lo orang baik. Dan jelas kan kebaikan itu nggak harus dipamerin?! Tangan kanan memberi, tangan kiri harus sembunyi." potong Luhan.

"Luhan," suara Sehun melirih. "Makasih atas jawaban lo. Gue optimis lagi buat ngerubah diri gue yang _bangsyadd_ ini, yang udah bikin anak perawan jejeritan kalo liat abs gue pas pelajaran Renang." Luhan melemparkan sumpit bekas ramen, sedangkan Sehun terkekeh.

"Gue nggak bakal nyerah!" optimis Sehun. Luhan hanya memandang Sehun miris.

 _Ah, andaikan lo tahu siapa yang diincer Minseok, Hun. Itu sahabat kakak lo sendiri_ –Kim Jongdae, si ketua OSIS.

"Luhan, lo akhir-akhir ini punya cerita percintaan yang ngenes gak?"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Mencerna sebentar kalimat Sehun lalu mengangguk. "Pasti tiap orang punya lah. Mau dengerin?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias.

"Gue naksir sih, anak satu sekolahan kita. Gue tahu dia pas masih awal-awal MOS. Gue tahu namanya soalnya banyak yang naksir dia sih, cewek aja jejeritan ngelihat dia. Nggak lama setelah kelar MOS, gue hampir aja kena musibah. Untung aja kebetulan ada dia yang nolongin gue. Gue kira dia bakal tahu gue karena kita satu sekolahan, ternyata besoknya pas gue mau ngucapn terima kasih, kami papasan, dan dia melenggos gitu aja seolah kejadian kemarin pas nolong gue itu nggak ada apa-apanya. Gue kecewa berat. Tapi gue terlanjur kagum saat dia nolongin gue. Saat itu gue bertekad bales budi walaupun dia nggak pernah tahu."

"Dan tepat saat gue mutusin buat berhenti bales budi, tiba-tiba dia datengin sahabat gue. Dia bilang suka sama sahabat gue. Kurang nyesek apalagi coba? Tapi gue sadar, nggak ada yang bisa disalahin. Gue, dia, atau sahabat gue."

Di akhir cerita panjang itu, Luhan tersenyum miris. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. bertemu manik Sehun. kedua sempat beradu hingga akhirnya Luhan lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata tersebut.

"Apa… gue kenal sama orang itu –orang yang lo sebutin?"

Luhan dilemma. Dia seperti membuka aib sendiri di hadapan Oh Sehun. Tapi gelengan kepala adalah jawaban final yang ia berikan.

"Bukan. Itu cerita lama, pas gue masih SMP."

"Cerita emang harus ada yang pahit kalau mau akhir yang manis."

"Tapi gue selalu dapat pahit. Gue nggak tahan, sesekali kek cerita gue manis walaupun sintetis."

Sehun terkekeh. "Dan lo mau sakit-sakitan karena mau dikasih cerita manis buatan gitu? _Bruh, style aniya_." ledek Sehun dengan cara bicara kakaknya.

"Apaan sih." Luhan mengeructkan bibirnya sebal. Sehun yang melihat itu mencubit kedua bibir itu hingga menyerupai paruh bebek.

"Jangan sok imut. Kalau banyak yang terlanjur gemes, lo yang repot." lalu mlepaskan cubitan itu yang membuat Luhan merona – _mampoz_.

"Udah mau jam 5. Sejam lagi gue punya janji sama Jongin." kata Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Lo mau naik apa? Pake sepeda gue?"

"Situ waras? Kaki gue lecet begini ditawarin sepeda kayuh. Gue naik bis atau taksi aja kalau gitu mah. Besok juga motornya udah beres." Sehun bangkit, menyampirkan tas ransel di punggungnya.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang berjalan sedikit terseok karena lukanya.

"Masi ada sisa satu bungkus, lo makan aja keripiknya kalau mau. Itu juga masi ada jus kalengan, belum gue buka sama sekali penutupnya. Minum aja kalau haus. Anggap aja bayaran lo mau bantuin gue ngobatin ini luka lecet. Lo juga harus pulang, kemaleman terus diculik bahaya."

"Lo kira gue anak Paud? Tapi makasih." Luhan berharap rona merah di pipinya tersamarkan. Seumur-umur, luhan tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh siapapun. Oh Sehun memberikan sedikit perhatian yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan berdebar.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun lagi.

"Ya?"

"Gue nggak ingkar janji kok meskipun rencana lo gagal. Sabtu ini –dua hari lagi– gue ngajak lo nonton deh, terserah lo filmnya mau apa. Sabtu jam 10 di café perempatan barat daya Sekolah; oke?"

"O-oke."

Lalu punggung tegap Sehun menghilang di seberang jalan raya untuk mencari taksi kosong.

 **.**

 **xx  
**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung atau end? ||**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hola putas, HHS~~ Duh, lama nih nggak nyapa HHS. Mana lagi SLCCM belum dilanjut / _digampar readers_ /. Maaaffff banget. Bukan maksud daku menelantarkan fanfic Ayah dan Bunda, cuma lagi mampet ide aja meskipun udah baca kerangka karangannya berkali-kali. Aku nggak janji sih bakal update cepet fanfic itu ( _fyi, prosesnya baru 70% kok_ )

Gantinya, aku bawain twoshot dari Ayah dan Bunda. Disini aku mau nunjukkin dulu perjuangan Sehun sama kedekatan Luhan-Sehun sebagai partner. Chap depan silakan ber-fg ria karena _HunHan is sailing_ ~~

 _See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Luhan nggak terlalu akrab sama jalanan daerah sekolahnya. Luhan hanya iseng, siapa tahu dia nemu jalan tikus yang lebih cepat menuju sekolah. Antisipasi saja sih, kalau ia telat kan bisa lewat sini._

 _Entah Luhan yang terlalu polos atau gimana, dia nggak denger perintah kakak kelas untuk tidak melewati jalan tikus belakang minimarket._

 _Karena biasanya gang jalan tikus belakang minimarket selalu saja punya penghuni. Yaitu tiga pria kekar yang bertemankan puluhan botol_ soju _. Luhan ingin segera beranjak pergi, tapi sosoknya sudah terlanjur basah ditangkap salah satu dari mereka bertiga._

" _OII, bocah!" seru yang paling gemuk, sembari memberi isyarat untuk mendekat. "Sini dulu. Mau minum bareng kami?! HAHAHA!" dan dua temannya yang lain ikut menertawai._

" _Masih bocah berani lewat sini? Nak, nyalimu leh ugha," dan yang berambut panjang itu mendekat ke arah Luhan._

 _Sedang Luhan mundur mencoba menghindar. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah Luhan mundur, punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras tapi cukup empuk di hantam kepalanya. Saat Luhan menoleh, cowok kelahiran Beijing ini tahu ia bukan menabrak benda, melainkan seseorang. Cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya dan juga seragam yang dikenali Luhan –sama seperti seragam yang ia kenakan._

 _Oh Sehun. Yang menatap tiga preman garang._

" _Maaf, Oom. Udah tahu kita anak sekolah, kok ngajakin minum. Situ waras?"_

 _Yang bertubuh gemuk itu melempar botol_ soju _itu ke tanah hingga bunyi pecahan beling menghantam tanah membuat Luhan berjengit kaget dan otomatis memekik._

" _Masih anak sekolahan aja udah ngelawan yang tua. Gimana nanti pas gedenya? Mau korupsi uang Negara?"_

 _Luhan melirik Sehun. Eskpresinya masih tenang._

" _Oom yang lebih tua aja ngajakin yang lebih muda buat sesuatu yang_ illegal _. Kurang dosa apalagi? Lagian, kita ini ngelawan yang salah, bukan ngebela yang salah. Oom sendiri nggak ngaca ya; padahal diri sendiri udah jadi sampah masyarakat masih aja ngajakin yang muda buat sesat. Mau jadi apa Negara ini kalau memimpinnya model kaak Oom." balas sengit Sehun._

" _Heh, ayo kabur aja. Mereka nggak usah dilawan." Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya gagal. Sehun malah menepis tangan Luhan dan melangkah maju mendekati tiga pria paruh baya bertampang preman._

" _Dasar bocah! Sekali bocah tetep aja bocah!" teriak yang paling tenang. Yang juga maju mendekati Sehun dengan botol bekas pecahan yang berujung runcing._

 _Dan perkelahian sengit dengan senjata tak terelakkan. Bunyi gaduh itu membuat Luhan makin takut. Antara ingin kabur untuk meminta bantuan atau diam menonton perkelahian sengit. Tapi Luhan tidak beranjak._

 _Yang berambut panjang dan satu-satunya tersisa dari perkelahian itu, membawa dua temannya yang terkapar untuk segera pergi. Sedang Sehun menggos-menggos, sambil sesekali meringis karena luka lecet terkena runcing pecahan botol_ soju _._

" _Lo nggak apa-apa? Duh, makasih banget mau nolongin gue!" Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang terduduk di tanah. Mata rusa itu melihat luka lecet Sehun yang mengeluarkan darah. "Astaga, luka lo! Bentaran gue mau beli antiseptik sama kapas dulu!" belum sempat Sehun menahan Luhan, cowok kelahiran Beijing itu langsung beranjak pergi._

 _Dan sayangnya, ketika Luhan balik di gang jalan tikus itu, sosok Sehun yang duduk disana sudah menghilang_.

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Kalau Aku Suka Kamu, Gimana?"**_

Oh Sehun EXO | Xi Luhan

Romance | School life | Friendship

Rated: T | Lenght: Threeshot (2/3)

#Disclaimer: Cast jelas bukan punya saya, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Saya yang punya storyline atas pen-name **©Hwang0203** , ide cerita punya temen saya.

 _Notes_ : Anggap aja semua member EXO disini seumuran semua yah. Kecuali Mas Jongdae sama Koh Yifan.

 _Special notes_ : Thanks to Aisyah, _who give me permission to share her love-shit-story in this fanfiction_. Si Aisyah inilah yang perannya jadi Minseok, sedangkan cowok anak kelas Teknik yang naksir dia, diperankan oleh Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan memerankan dengan apik karakter si Nov. Peran gue? Tenang, gue jadi pohon bergoyang nomor tujuh kok :v

 _ **Enjoy read my fic**_.

 **.**

* * *

Luhan terbangun. Dia baru sadar tertidur di dalam perpustakaan saat buku Sejarah yang dibacanya terbuka. Kejadian tahun lalu saat ia menjadi anak baru _Seoulim vocational school_ , saat dirinya dihadang tiga preman gadungan dan Oh Sehun datang bak pahlawan superhero. Semua itu kejadian nyata yang kembali muncul dalam bentuk mimpi.

Luhan melirik bukunya yang terbuka. Bekas air liur disana berbekas sedikit. Buru-buru ia menghapusnya. Entah memang rejeki anak soleh atau apa, Minseok datang dengan wajah ceria yang mengundang rasa pensaran.

"Ada apa nih? Berita bagus kayaknya." mengesampingkan bahwa dia ingin bertanya kasus Oh Sehun kemarin, Luhan malah menanyakan kabar yang membuat sohibnya seperti orang gila.

Minseok terkikik sebentar, lalu memulai ceritanya. "Lo tau kan gue naksir Kak Jongdae? Gue baru dari ruang TU tadi. Pas gue baru balik, Kak Jongdae nyapa gue! Dia tahu nama gue padahal kita nggak pernah ngobrol sama sekali!"

"Wah! Bagus dong. Kemajuan nih, hehehe."

"Iya. Apalagi kan gue anggota OSIS yang nggak resmi, jadi tadi Kak Jongdae juga minta tolong gue buat jadi kepengurusan Pengajian Akbar buat senior hierarki tertinggi. Agak sedih juga sih, abis ini Kak Jongdae udah mau kuliah." di akhir cerita, Minseok memberenggut.

"Yaudah, ngomong aja kalo lo suka dia kenapa sih? Urusan tolak-menolak itu gampang." dengan dramastis, Luhan menutup keras buku Sejarah yang ia baca.

"Lo gila?" desis Minseok, agak mendekat karena tidak ingin pengawas perpus bakal mendengar obrolan mereka. "Kak Jongdae meskipun muka troll tapi dia punya _fanclub_ sendiri, tau! Bisa-bisa gue jadi adonan daging cincang sama cewek gila _fanclub_ -nya Kak Jongdae."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Tapi ketika dirasa waktu yang tepat, tidak ada salahnya memulai aksinya sekarang.

"Gue denger… kemarin Sehun ngajakin lo pulang bareng. Dia sampai jatuh gitu. Lo apain?"

Minseok awalnya terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Tapi sebisanya ia tenang dan berperan jadi pihak korban.

"Ya abisnya. Gue nggak mau dianter pulang. Terutama motornya udah dimodif tapi gagal, kesannya juga metal banget. Gue kan nggak mau pas Mama gue liat gue pulang dianter anak berandal macem Sehun, nanti pikiran beliau aneh-aneh."

"Ya kan lo bisa minta diturunin deket-deket rumah aja, nggak sampai depan rumah."

"Lo kayak nggak kenal Sehun. Dia pemaksa banget. Buktinya kemarin narik tangan gue, ya gue ngasih perlawanan buat nepis cekalan dia. Mana tahu gue kalo posisinya nggak siap sampai-sampai dia jatuh terus motornya jadi rusak." cerocos Minseok kesal, karena dianggap Luhan sebagai pihak bersalah. "Eh, tapi kenapa lo bisa tahu? Gue belum cerita bagian ini. Lo… tahu darimana?" Minseok memincingkan matanya curiga.

Luhan gelagapan. "Kemarin gue ketemu Sehun di minimarket deket sekolah. Mesin motornya ada yang nggak beres gara-gara jatuh di aspal. Juga bodi motornya lecet parah. Kasihan sih, udah kaki lecet luka perih dipaksa buat nyeret motor dari halte sampai bengkel deket sekolah."

Minseok diam. Wajahnya masih menampilkan ekspresi tidak terima. Atau mungkin… perasaan bersalah?

"Gue tahu lo nggak sengaja kan nepis tangan dia. Tapi tetep aja faktanya lo yang ngedorong dia hingga jatuh, mau nggak mau lo juga bersalah. Gih, minta maaf. Seenggaknya tahu diri dikit lah udah bikin motor anak orang rusak, juga bikin anak orang luka."

Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Iya deh. Ntar kapan-kapan gue minta maaf." lirh Minseok pelan dan terkesan malas.

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Gitu dong. Itu baru sobat gue; berani bertanggung jawab saat berani ambil resiko!"

Minseok mengabaikan kalimat tadi. Otaknya memikirkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya terus disesaki rasa penasaran.

"Han,"

"Hmm?"

"Lo nggak lagi deket sama Oh Sehun kan? Nggak dimintai tolong berandalan itu buat jodohin gue sama dia?!"

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa begitu kentara?

"Kok lo bisa berpikiran gitu? Jahat nih, sobat sendiri dianggep gitu." Luhan pura-pura memasang wajah melas. "Lagian pas waktu itu gue latihan klub, ketemu Sehun di minimarket. Dia cerita ke gue. Kan gue juga liat lukanya waktu itu, gimana dia jalan agak pincang. Dan gue kasihan aja."

"Bener kan lo cuma sekedar kasihan? Nggak ada niat bantuin dia buat jodohin gue mentang-mentang dia pernah terselip di hati lo?"

Luhan menggeleng keras atas segala tuduhan dari Minseok. "Nggaklah."

"Soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku sering liat Sehun keluyuran deket lo. Maaf kalo menurut lo perkiaraan gue keterlaluan banget."

Luhan diam, dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Ada benarnya perkataan Minseok barusan. Dia hanya tidak tega dan tidak tahan melihat Sehun selalu mengemis meminta perhatian Minseok sedangkan ada Luhan yang selalu memperhatikan. Ditambah pula, Minseok sedang gencar melakukan pendekatan yang tidak kentara kepada Ketua OSIS mereka –Kim Jongdae.

Luhan bingung. Haruskah ia jujur pada Minseok? Tapi Minseok adalah teman terbaiknya. Dia nggak mau kehilangan sahabatnya dengan tuduhan pengkhianat.

Haruskah ia menjauhi dan menolak permintaan tolong Oh Sehun? Dia orangnya nggak tegaan. Melihat Sehun penuh luka seperti kemarin saja ia meringis –seperti merasakan bagaimana perihnya luka tersebut.

Nah kan. Dia harusnya nolak permiantaan Sehun. Dengan keberadaan Sehun di sekitarnya malah bikin dia tambah baper –sulit _move on_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menatap bingung tiga lembar tiket yang digenggamnya. Dia berencana hanya mengajak Luhan. Tapi tinggal dua tiket yang tersisa, amat sayang sekali. Haruskah ia mengajak Minseok juga? Ah, tapi ketika perih luka lecet itu datang, Sehun harus berpikir lagi untuk mengajak Minseok. Haruskah ia mengajak Jongin dan Zitao? Tapi tidak mungkin, ia ingat dua temannya juga punya janji lain di hari Sabtu besok.

Haruskah ia mengajak Minseok? Hmm…tidak ada salahnya toh.

 **To** : Luhan  
' _Apa gue ajak Minseok juga ya buat nonton? Soalnya gue ada 4 tiket nih, sayang kalau cuma berdua_.'

 **From** : Luhan  
' _Oke. Gue punya ide sih buat jadiin alasan, mudah-mudahan aja berhasil. Satunya lagi buat siapa? Sayang dong?_ '

Sehun tidak langsung membalas pesan Luhan, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku begitu tahu ada dua orang yang lebih tua darinya kini mendekatinya. Ikut duduk di kursi depan Sehun menyantap makan siang mereka di kantin.

"Oho, Oh Sehun! Betah sekolah disini?" tanya Jongdae membuka suara.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, "Amat betah, malah."

Sedang Yifan hanya cuek. Dia cukup bosan melihat adiknya di rumah dan di sekolah. Boleh saja kalian anggap Yifan kakak yang jahat tapi itu kenyataannya. Toh, mereka sama-sama cowok, bukan cewek yang tiap bertemu pasti nggak mau pisah karena obrolan _ngalor-ngidul_ curhatan seputar idol, cinta dan tetek bengek _feminism_ lainnya. Kalau cowok mah beda; jarang ketemu dan jarang ngasih kabar juga bakal kangen dengan sendirinya.

"Bang Ipan, tiketnya nyisa satu nih." ujar Sehun sembari menyodorkan satu lembar tiket kepada Yifan. Asal tahu saja, Sehun mendapatkan empat lemmbar tiket nonton karena Yifan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Kebetulan saja Yifan menang undian dan mendapatkan tujuh tiket nonton. Tiga lainnya sudah ia pakai untuk nonton bersama Zitao – _uhuk_ – dan satunya lagi ia berikan kepada teman baiknya selain Jongdae sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

( _dari Yifan kita bisa mengerti, kalau memang_ kepepet _tidak punya uang untuk beli hadiah ulang tahun seseorang atau pengen ngajak pedektae tapi lagi masa kritis –barang gratisan yang nampak mewah pun bisa jadi_ )

"Gue juga nggak butuh tiket nonton. Coba lo bagi ke Jongdae." celutuk Yifan.

"Apaan emang?" Jongdae menerima uluran tiket film.

Film _Stars Wars_ terbaru. Dan Jongdae memekik heboh.

"Wohoo! Bagi ke gue, Hun! Udah lama gue mau nonton film ini." lalu mata unta itu beralih ke sohibnya. "Lo sohib apaan punya tiket film kesukaan gue malah nggak bagi-bagi. Gue sumpahin turun derajat _mpozz_ lo!"

Yifan mendesah pelan lalu lanjut menghabiskan makan siangnya. Dia tahu Jongdae hanya bercanda. _Hell_ , dia masih menikmati perannya sebagai Ketua Bidang Advokasi di OSIS.

"Katanya lo punya empat tiket, siapa lagi dua orang yang lo ajak?" tanya Jongdae.

"Gue… nggak ngajak Jongin sama Zitao, kata mereka Sabtu ini punya janji. Jadi gue ngajak Xi Luhan sama Kim Minseok; anak MM-2 itu lho."

Jongdae berseru, kali ini lebih cempreng. "Wohoo! Gue tahu kalo Kim Minseok, dia sering bantu-bantu di OSIS walaupun bukan anggota tetap. Kalo Xi Luhan ya, dia sebagai wakil ketua klub Sepak Bola emang sering datang ke OSIS sih buat ngurus proposal bareng manajer. Bukannya tuh dua orang sohiban deket ya?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Memang." sebersit senyuman tersirat itu muncul. Yifan tidak sengaja menangkap gelagat adiknya. Ia patut curiga. Apalagi, ia mendengar dari anggota OSIS angkatan paling baru mengatakan jika adiknya, Oh Sehun, sedang naksir siswa dari kelas MM.

Mungkin saja diantara dua nama yang disebutkan tadi, ada satu yang menarik perhatian adiknya. Yifan yakin itu. Tidak rugi ia menyerahkan empat lembar tiket itu kepada Sehun.

Jongdae buru-buru pergi setelah menyelesaikan makanannya. Berkelit jika dia masih punya tanggungan urusan OSIS sedangkan Yifan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Organisasi itu malah bersikap cuek bebek.

"Sehun," panggil Yifan. Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab sebuah gumaman. "Abang denger, lo naksir anak kelas MM ya satu angkatan sama lo?"

"UHUKK! Hoek!" Sehun yang tadinya anteng makan bakso, sampai tersedak daging berbentuk bulat itu yang ia telan tanpa kunyahan saking kagetnya dengan pernyataan Abangnya.

Yifan orangnya mah gitu. Biarpun Sehun keserempet _jaran kepang_ bukannya ia tolong, malah ia foto buat nanti kalau ia stress ada hiburan sedikit lah.

"Bang, ini urusan privasi. Gue nggak tahu kalau abang seprotektif ini. Lo punya adek cowok, bukan adek cewek." desah Sehun malas.

"Ya gue cuma ngasih amanat aja sih. Ini kayak bukan lo banget. Dari dua mantan lo itu, gue ngelihatnya nggak ada perjuangan sama sekali, mungkin aja mereka datang ke lo dan lo terima aja kan buat penghilang bosan? Lo mikir mungkin lama-lama bakal balik suka nyatanya nggak. Lo mutusin mantan sebelumnya karena itu kan?"

Sehun diam. Bukan karena ia sedang mengunyah atau memang dia pendiam. Hanya saja ia tidak punya argumen apapun karena yang dikatakan Yifan semuanya benar.

"Gue emang sengaja nggak nyari tahu siapa yang lo taksir, cukup tau aja. Ini cukup lama menurut gue untuk waktu pedekate. Lo segitu sayangnya ya sama dia? Kalo gitu, lo perjuangin. Tunjukkin kalo lo pantas buat dia dan dia pantas buat lo."

Sehun tertegun. Sebejat dan secuek apapun Yifan, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan amanah sekeren dan se-menyentuh kalbu begini. Ia serasa mendapat siraman _Qolbu_ dari Ustadz Siwon.

"Bang, apa gue udah bilang sama lo kalo gue cinta lo?" aLay Sehun mulai kumat.

"Basi." komentar singkat Yifan sebelum membereskan piring dan gelasnya.

"Bang," tahan Sehun. "… kalo misalnya dia secara terang-terangan nolak gue gimana? Kalo dia buta perjuangan gue selama ini; gimana?"

Yifan mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar lalu paham akan topik yang ditanyakan adiknya.

" _Game over_. Lo tinggalin aja dia. Buat apa usaha mati-matian kalo ternyata dia nggak ngehargain lo sedikit pun?" dan Yifan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan berbagai hipotesa.

Untuk situasi seperti ini bukannya ia memikirkan sang pujaan, malah nama Luhan yang terlintas di otaknya. seharusnya ia memikirkan Minseok. Ya, harusnya begitu.

Ia ingat kejadian kemarin saat ia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Luhan. Dan jawaban yang ia terima pun di luar prediksi dan seperti kejutan kembang api untuknya.

Bukankah dari cerita Luhan ia bisa paham? Ia tidak bodoh untuk menangkap inti si tokoh utama. Ia paham betul siapa tokoh yang dimaksud Luhan. Itu dirinya; Oh Sehun sendiri yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Luhan dalam keadaan berbahaya.

Ia tidak menyangka, semenjak itu Luhan menaruh perhatian untuknya. Diam-diam membantunya untuk balas budi, katanya. Selama ini Sehun tidak paham; bantuan seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan untuknya? Yang ia ingat hanya Minseok yang membantunya dari tragedi bersama guru Bimbingan Konselor yang _killer_ itu.

Ketika Sehun memancing Luhan menyebutkan nama si tokoh utama tersebut, yang ia dapatkan adalah lain cerita.

'… _Bukan. Itu cerita lama, pas gue masih SMP_.'

Bukankah di awal cerita Luhan menyebutkan salah satu siswa di sekolah mereka? Harusnya itu Oh Sehun bukan?

Mungkin ketika ia akan menyerahkan tiketnya, Sehun akan bertanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan baru selesai membilas tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dengan air dingin ketika seniornya memanggilnya. Katanya ada Oh Sehun yang mencarinya. Ia tidak ingin menimbulkan spekulasi aneh dari para senior dan teman-temannya dengan kehadiran Berandal Angkatan, asal ia memakai setelah olahraga untuk menemui Sehun di bangku penonton lapangan sepak bola.

"Sehun?" panggilnya membuyarkan lamunan si Berandal Angkatan.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Hei. Maaf ganggu ya? Lo pasti capek abis latihan buat tanding bulan depan."

Luhan tertawa kecil, ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Nyantai aja. Lagian kan gue udah kelar latihan. Oh, ada apa yang ngebuat lo datang disini?"

Sehun merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket bioskop secara _free_ yang ia janjikan. "Nih. Lo berangkat sendiri sama Minseok ya. Lo cari-cari deh alasan supaya lo bisa nonton bareng dia."

Luhan mengambil dua lembar tiket tersebut. Wajahnya berbinar ketika mengetahui mereka akan menonton film _Stars Wars_ yang baru-baru ini dirilis di bioskop.

"Gue alasan dapat _free_ tiket nonton dari paman gue. Janjian di tempat jam sepuluh, oke? Ntar gue pura-pura ngelihat lo dan nyapa lo. Kita pura-pura seolah kebetulan aja ketemu lo yang juga mau nonton. Lo sendirian?"

"Nggak, sih. Kak Jongdae juga ikut nonton."

"APA?!" Sehun sedikit berjengit kaget oleh teriakan Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan raut bingung. Kenapa sekaget itu?

"Kenapa? Lo naksir Kak Jongdae? Kaget gue ngajak dia?"

Luhan mendengus, "Kagetnya sih iya. Yang naksirnya nggak."

Luhan berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ini akan berjalan dengan buruk jika Jongdae benar-benar datang. Minseok sudah lama naksir dengan si Ketua OSIS itu bahkan ketika mereka menjalani MOS. Sedangkan Sehun datang mengungkapkan perasaannya ketika di tengah semester pertama.

Ini akan sulit.

"Xi?" panggilan Sehun membuat lamunan Luhan buyar.

"Ya?"

"Gue cuma mau pamit pulang. Sekolah juga udah sepi. Mumpung jam segini sih, biar bisnya nggak penuh orang kantoran yang pulang." meskipun dari keluarga yang serba berkecukupan, Sehun berlaku sederhana yang biasa dilakoni semua orang.

"Motor lo belum bener?"

"Sengaja gue gak pakai motor. Terlalu asyik pakai bis sih." kekeh Sehun di akhir kalimat.

"Yaudah, mau boncengan sepeda gue nih? Sekalian juga gue mau traktir lo, itung-itung tanda terima kasih udah ngajak gue sama Minseok nonton film bagus yang gratis."

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya setuju, "Boleh aja sih."

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menunggu Luhan mengambil tas dan bola sepaknya, kini mereka menelusuri jalan raya dengan sepeda kayuh. Berhubung sepeda kayuh Luhan adalah tipe sepeda kayuh anak perempuan, jadi mereka tidak ambil pusing dimana Luhan harus duduk untuk dibonceng. ( _karena Sehun bersikeras akan jadi sopir_.)

"Lo mau traktir gue dimana nih?"

"Warung batagor deket Sungai Han aja lo gak masalah kan?"

"Buset. Emang di Seoul ada ya warung batagor?"

"Yang punya orang Indonesia. Mau apa lo? Protes?"

Daripada terlihat sebagai dua orang teman, mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang menikmati waktu pulang sekolah bersama. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun menikmati kebersamaan ini tanpa ada protes apapun.

Luhan yang dibumbung oleh perasaan bahagia bisa melihat punggung Sehun di hadapannya, seolah melindunginya dari serangan yang ada di depan. Sedang Sehun, ia bisa tertawa lepas bersama sahabat gebetannya; atau bahkan Sehun lupa sama sekali tentang Minseok?

Luhan ingin seperti pasangan yang lain –contoh nyatanya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka akan pulang bersama naik bis atau sesekali Chanyeol akan mebawa sepeda kayuhnya. Berdua pulang dengan lengan Baekhyun melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Lalu mereka akan bertukar cerita dan tertawa di akhirnya.

Dia ingin seperti itu bersama Sehun. Tapi itu mimpi. Dia sadar posisi. Sehun sedang naksir Minseok –sahabat dekatnya, yang banyak membantunya dari kejahilan para senior pas MOS dulu.

Hampir saja posisi mereka dekat dengan Sungai Han, bermaksud ke warung makan yang dituju, gemuruh langit terdengar disusul rintikan hujan.

"Wah, tambah deras nih. Nyari tempat aman aja yuk?" usul Sehun yang disetejui Luhan. Saat ini mereka di bawah atap emperan toko yang kebetulan tutup sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut digertak oleh pemilik toko.

"Deras ya." gumam Luhan lirih, sembari melihat tetesan air hujan. Sesekali kedua lengan ringkih itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menghalau rasa dingin.

Sehun melihat pergerakan yang Luhan lakukan. Dengan inisiatif bahwa ia harus melindungi Luhan yang lebih lemah darinya, Sehun melepas jaket hitam yang ia pakai lalu menyodorkannya kepada Luhan. Sedang cowok kelahiran Beijing itu menatap bingung antara jaket dan Sehun; seolah mata itu meminta penjelasan.

"Lo kedinginan. Ini, pakai aja jaket gue."

"Hahahaha." tawa hambar. Jujur, Sehun tidak suka niat baiknya dibalas tawa menggelikan. "Gak usah repot-repot. Cowok _manly_ kayak gue kan kuat nahan dingin beginian. Kalo segini mah–" ucapan Luhan terputus karena gerakan tiba-tiba Sehun yang tidak ia duga.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Luhan, mencoba memakaikan jaket _big size_ ini pada tubuh mungil Luhan yang mulai mengigil.

Cowok yang lebih pendek menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kiri –dimana Sehun berdiri tepat di arah kirinya. Yang tidak mereka sangka adalah jarak wajah mereka yang terbilang… _dekat_? Manik mereka beradu, seperti kutub selatan dan kutub utara magnet –mengikat dan tidak mau lepas.

Hingga akhirnya Luhan yang lebih sadar lebih dulu. Ia melangkah ke arah kanan, menciptakan jarak yang layak bagi mereka berdua. "Ma-makasih. T-tapi lo harusnya nggak usah repot-repot minjemin jaket." gagap Luhan di awal kalimat.

Sehun yang seolah baru tersadar apa yang terjadi, hanya mengangguk singkat ucapan Luhan tanpa mencernanya. Otaknya masih _blank_ karena daya tarik magnet Luhan yang kuta, mengikatnya… dan kalau saja Sehun lupa akan Minseok, mungkin ia akan jatuh terjerat.

Mereka hening. Luhan yang menetralkan degupan jantungnya. Saking kerasnya, Luhan takut bisa saja mendengar detak jantungnya seperti arena balap F1. Sebisa mungkin, perhatiannya ia alihkan ke jalanan yang sepi pelintas.

Sehun pun sama seperti Luhan. Ia hanya perlu berpikir logis lagi. Ia perlu berpikir ulang lagi.

"Kayaknya hujannya gak bakal berenti. Lagian ini juga hampir malem." ujar Sehun yang memecahkan dinding canggung yang sempat Luhan bangun.

"Y-ya..."

"Traktirnya kapan-kapan aja ya. Gue liat disana ada halte bus. Gue mau pulang duluan. Lo gak apa-apa kan pulang sendiri?"

Luhan menggeleng. " _Nope_. Yaudah sana ati-ati."

Sehun memberikan senyum tipisnya sebaga bentuk pamit. Untungnya, baru saja Sehun berlari ke arah halte bus, sang bus warna hijau itu datang dan Sehun langsung melesak masuk ke dalamnya. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan rona merah dan rasa dilema itu kembali muncul.

Yah, meskipun agak kecewa karena Sehun tidak menengok ke arahnya lagi. Menghilang bersama bus hijau yang pergi dari halte tersebut.

* * *

 **** Sehun - Luhan ****

* * *

Hari Sabtu datang juga. Dan beruntungnya Minseok percaya saja dengan cerita karangan Luhan. Jadi girang cowok marga Kim itu saat Luhan datang pagi ( _bagi pelajar di hari libur, siang masih saja dianggap pagi_ ) dan memaksanya untuk bangun dan mereka akan pergi nonton.

"Perasan pas kita ketemu, lo nggak ungkit masalah tiket itu deh." curiga Minseok saat mereka berada di bis kota.

"Kan Paman gue emang janjiin dari jauh hari, tapi gue nggak ngasih tahu lo soalnya kalau batal kan lo-nya ikut kecewa. Paman gue juga dadakan sih semalam baru baginya. Gue juga kemaren kan abis latihan, jadi capek langsung tidur lupa ngabarin lo. Hehehe…" kilah Luhan.

Dan untung saja Minseok percaya. Buktinya, ketika mereka smapai di lantai gedung mall yang khusus diperuntukkan _teater_ bisokop, Minseok tidak bertanya lagi.

"Jam tayangnya pukul 11. Ini masih jam 10. Di _teater_ itu juga masih ada pemutaran film lain. Mau nunggu di kafe nggak, Han?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah asyik melihat isi ponselnya. Itu membuat Minseok memerenggut kesal. Ya, mungkin Luhan punya urusan lain. Meskipun mereka dibilang _'sahabat-sehidup-semati_ ' tapi kan namanya orang zaman sekarang juga perlu privasi.

 **To** : Sehun  
 **From** : Luhan  
 **Mess** : _Gue sama Minseok lagi di kursi tunggu deket monitor jadwal tayang. Lo pura-pura datang aja ke monitor jadwal tayang, ntar gue pura-pura ngelihat lo… pokoknya serahin ke gue!_ ( ** _10:12_** )

 **To** : Luhan  
 **From** : Sehun  
 **Mess** : _Oke. Gue juga lagi jalan sama Kak Jongdae. Otw_ ( ** _10:16_** )

Baru saja Luhan ingin mengumpat dalam bentuk desisan, tapi pekikan tertahan Minseok lebih menarik perhatian.

"Kenapa, Seok?"

Mata Minseok berbinar lucu. Luhan saja gemas melihatnya. Apalagi ketika telapak tangan itu menepuk pelan bahunya dengan manik yang masih terfokus pada objek di belakang Luhan.

"Itu! Kak Jongdae!"

Luhan ikut membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar pernyataan Minseok. Ia menoleh dan mendapati senior mereka dari kelas 12 meneliti monitor jadwal tayang.

Katanya jalan sama Kak Jongdae, berarti…–

Dan sosok Sehun yang menyusul Jongdae meneliti monitor jadwal tayang. Dengan aktingnya, Sehun berpura-pura tidak melihat Luhan dan Minseok, ia sibuk terlibat obrolan dengan Jongdae.

" _Ishh_ , kok Kak Jongdae jalan sama Sehun?" renggut Minseok sudah seperti gadis manja yang mengetahui gebetan jalan dengan cowok lain. Luhan ingin mengejek tetapi bukan waktunya. Ia tahu kondisi.

Apalagi ketika Luhan kembali berbalik menoleh ke belakang, saat itu maniknya bersibobrok dengan manik milik Sehun. Cowok tinggi dan pucat itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan telapak tangannya mengudara –bermaksud menyapa Luhan, seperti dalam skenario.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas lambaian kecil itu. "Oh Sehun! Senior Kim Jongdae!" serunya membuat ketenangan orang di sekitar terganggu serta rengekan Minseok yang masih belum siap bertemu Kak Jongdae.

Dua cowok yang menyadari eksistensi Luhan dan Minseok, menuju bangku mereka berdua.

"Gue gak masalah ya kalau itu Kak Jongdae. Tapi plis… Oh Sehun?" bisiknya ketika melihat dua orang cowok tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Min, kalau urusan cinta itu masalah lo sama Sehun –kalian harus selesaikan sendiri. Gue cuma pengen temenan sama Sehun meskipun dia Berandalan, apa salahnya? Kalau lo nggak suka Sehun, gue kudu nggak suka Sehun juga? Plis, Min, lo kudu berpikir dewasa."

"Hai. Kalian nunggu juga? Sehun bilang dia ngajak kalian berdua, gue heran kok nggak bareng kalian juga." sapa pembuka Jongdae yang membuat Sehun menyumpah serapahi Jongdae dalam hati dan diam-diam Luhan melakukan _facepalm_.

Mungkin tersihir sama senyumnya Jongdae, Minseok menggeleng membantah. "Nggak kok. Kami berangkat pakai bis kota."

"Oh ya? Udah beli _popcorn_ atau minuman _soda_?" tanya Jongdae.

Luhan dan Minseok kompak menggeleng.

"Kalau gitu gue mau beli dulu. Kalian mau titip nggak? Biar Sehun sama gue yang beli."

Luhan melirik Sehun. Dan Sehun pun melakukan hal sama. Mereka berpikir inilah peluang tapi dalam diri masing-masing berbeda presepsi. Luhan pikir, ia akan membiarkan Minseok dengan Jongdae sedangkan Sehun berpikir mungkin ia meminta Luhan untuk menggantikannya menemani Jongdae.

"Umm... Kak Jongdae.." Luhan menahan Jongdae yang menarik Sehun untuk ke konter camilan.

"Ya?"

Baik Minseok dan Sehun sama-sama berdegup kencang. Mereka tidak tahu rencana apa yang Luhan laksanakan.

"Biar saya saja yang ke konter sama Sehun. Kakak bisa duduk dibangku saya dulu sama Minseok."

Sehun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sedang Minseok berseru dalam hati, berterima kasih kepada sahabat setianya.

Luhan pura-pura cuek bahkan menarik paksa Sehun untuk ke konter snack dan mengantri disana. Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang melingkar di lengannya dan menatap tajam Sehun. Andaikan Luhan tidak ingat dia juga dalam misi rahasia yang ia buat sendiri, mungkin dia merasa takut oleh tatapan tajam Sehun.

Maklum aja, dia kan Berandal Angkatan –wajar toh Luhan merasa takut juga?

"Lo apa-apaan sih? Katanya lo bantuin gue buat ngedeketin Minseok, gini cara lo?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. "Lo mau pesen apa? Nachos atau popcorn? Atau lo punya pilihan lain."

"Jawab gue dulu, Xi! Lo sendiri yang mengiyakan. Oh, mungkin karena keadaan lo yang harus setia sama sahabat sendiri –gitu?"

"Diem."

"Nah kan lo nggak bisa jawab. Ini nih permainan lo? Padahal–"

"OH SEHUN!" bentak Luhan yang membuat Sehun bungkam. Luhan juga menatapnya, sama tajamnya. "Kita lagi di depan Mbak-mbak konter. Lo mau pesen apa? Di belakang masih banyak yang ngantri."

O-ohh… Sehun kira Luhan bakal ngamuk dan nge-drama.

Dan asal mereka tahu aja ya, Mbak kasir konter bahkan melihat adegan debat mereka sambil makan _popcorn_ yang kebetulan pesanannya di- _cancel_ pelanggan sebelum HunHan.

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi. Sehun mengerang frustasi dalam keheningan. Pasalnya, deret kursi yang ia sengaja ingin bersebelahan dengan Minseok malah ia menjadi bagian paling pinggir.

Dengan deret seperti ini: Sehun-Luhan-Minseok-Jongdae.

Ia melirik Luhan yang tertawa pelan bersama Minseok –entah mengobrol apa. Luhan sadar diatatap dan balas melirik Sehun lama. Seolah tatapan setajam hunusan. Luhan acuh tak acuh dan melanjutkan menonton film.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia tidak menikmati film-nya sama sekali.

Dan untung saja ia dapat tiketnya gratis, ia rugi besar semisal ia membeli tiket memakai uangnya dan inilah balasan yang ia dapatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benar-benar muak dan tidak bisa menikmati filmnya sama sekali! _Luhan sialan_ , ia merutuk dalam hati. Dan sekarang cowok asal Beijing itu sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Jongdae dan Minseok –masih membahas film tadi. Sedang Sehun yang berjalan paling belakang hanya memasang wajah sembelit.

"Oy, Sehun! Makasih ya tiket filmnya." kata Jongdae. Membuat Sehun sadar bahwa mereka lagi di tempat umum, bukan taman sekolah yang bisa dijadikan arena panggung karaoke dadakan.

"O-oh ya. Nggak masalah kok." balas Sehun.

" _Anyway_ , gue mau ke toko buku dulu nyari kisi-kisi UNAS besok. Lo mau langsung pulang?"

Sehun sekali lagi melirik malas Luhan. "Umm… gue ya–"

"Oh!" itu seruan Minseok. "Kak Jongdae mau ke toko buku? Sekalian sama yuk. Saya mau cari novel sama komik edisi terbaru." dan satu senyuman terbaik ia tampilkan. Mungkin saja bisa buat Jongdae klepek-klepek.

Sehun menyamarkan senyumnya. Ah, kalau begini mungkin dia akan ikut Minseok dan Jongdae ke toko buku.

… ya, awalnya begitu.

"Gue juga mau ke–"

"Sehun, katanya lo mau nyari makan? Sama gue aja yuk? Gue laper nih." tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah menggeretnya menjauh dari dua orang tadi. Membuat Sehun makin kelimpungan. "Kalian hati-hati ya, kemungkinan gue bareng Sehun pulang duluan abis ini." teriaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun makin jengkel. Sedangkan Luhan dengan tenang makan bakso sambil sesekali menyeruput jus jeruk. Sedangkan cowok albino ini sedari tadi hanya menusuk lontong balap yang ia pesan.

Luhan makan dengan tenang seolah dia tadi melakukan kebaikan. Padahal bagi Sehun sekarang Luhan adalah pengkhianat.

"Nggak laper apa kok dari tadi kerjaannya ditusuk doang." celutuk Luhan.

 **Ttak!**

Kuahnya sampai nyimprat.

"Hebat. Kenapa lo nggak milih sekolah teater aja kalau lo bisa muka dua gini?" desis Sehun.

Luhan dengan anteng melirik sebentar Sehun lalu kembali ke baksonya. Dalam hati ia mencoba bersikap normal dan seakan bentengnya tidak goyah hanya dengan gertakan si Berandal Angkatan –yang sayangnya sudah nempel di hati.

"Terus?"

"Lo bilang bantuin gue. Lo bilang lo bakal restuin gue sama Minseok kalau aja si Minseok nggak terlanjur _ilfeel_ ke gue. Dan lo merusak plan terbesar gue, Luhan! LO PERUSAK!" di akhir kalimat itu Sehun berseru keras, bahkan mengundang perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

Luhan menghentikan acara makannya. Ia hanya mencoba menjadi tenang walaupun dalam dirinya layaknya seperti ombak.

" _Lo munafik_." desis Sehun lirih.

Dan Luhan menyadari kebodohannya –kesalahan terbesarnya kali ini.

Ia menyukai Sehun. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan cowok di depannya walaupun sepihak saja. Karena cowok di depannya ini mengemis perhatian kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Luhan tidak tega melihat Sehun mengemis kepada Minseok memutuskan mengiyakan ajakan Sehun untuk bekerja sama. Biarlah ia sakit hati. Toh, ini juga demi kebahagiaan Sehun.

Satu sisi lainnya ia tidak buta kesempatan Minseok untuk lebih dekat dengan Ketua OSIS mereka. Ia ingin Minseok bahagia juga; dengan mendekatkanya kepada si gebetan. Meskipun ia tahu itu akan melukai satu orang, yaitu Oh Sehun.

Bukankah semua orang berkata bahwa persahabatan tidak bisa digantikan walaupun itu cinta sejati? Luhan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia berteguh hati bahwa Minseok sebagai sahabat daripada Sehun yang sebagai pengisi hati. ( _lalu suatu saat akan tergantikan seiring waktu_.)

Tapi apakah sekali saja Luhan tidak memikirkan dirinya.

Luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa baik-baik saja?

Ia ingin seseorang juga memperhatikannya. Tapi hanya Minseok yang mengetahui siapa tambatan hatinya. Apalagi, Minseok tidak mengetahui permainan busuk apa yang Luhan dan Sehun rencanakan.

Luhan berharap Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun? Tidak. Mereka ( _Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, maksudnya_ ) tidak paham betul konsep kisah rumit mereka; antara Luhan-Sehun-Minseok-Jongdae.

"Gue emang munafik," balas Luhan lirih dari kebisuannya sementara. Lalu ia dongakkan menatap Sehun dengan tantangan meskipun ia sama sama saja seperti Sehun –mengemis perhatian walaupun tidak ia tampakkan.

"Gue munafik. Minseok sahabat gue. Dia punya kebahagiaannya sendiri dan itu bukan lo. Coba lo pikir; sahabat mana yang tega maksain orang lain yang bukan kebahagiaannya buat jadi pasangan? Walaupun lo bisa berkilah cinta bisa tumbuh seiring waktu."

Dan satu tarikan nafas, Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Lo nggak mikirin gue; apa setega itu gue ke Minseok. Apa lo nggak nyoba belajar buat ikhlasin apa yang nggak pantas buat lo?"

Sehun tertegun. Amat malah.

" _Game over_ , Oh Sehun." bisik Luhan.

Sehun merasakan _déjà vu_.

'Game over _. Lo tinggalin aja dia. Buat apa usaha mati-matian kalo ternyata dia nggak ngehargain lo sedikit pun?_ '

Kata-kata Yifan terngiang di telinganya. Maksud yang hampir sama antara Luhan dan Yifan.

"Tapi lo nggak mikirin gue juga. Gue juga jadi korban disini atas kemunafikan lo." Sehun kembali berkilah. Ia tidak rela bahwa dirinya yang akan kalah.

Luhan menatap nanar Sehun. Cowok dihadapannya… kenapa bisa ia begitu menyayangi cowok ini? Hanya karena kebetulan Sehun menolongnya bak _SpiderHun_ menolong _Mary-Lu_.

Mereka bersitatap lama. Luhan dengan segala pikirannya yang kacau dan Sehun yang berusaha memojokkan Luhan. Bukankah mereka kombinasi buruk?

Ya, Luhan menyadari hal itu beberapa detik ini. Sehun yang kekanakan, egois dan tidak berpikiran tentang perasaan orang lain.

Dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Luhan yang membantu dan menyayanginya tulus. Sehun terlalu sibuk mengemis kepada Minseok hingga lupa diri dari seperkian ribu siswa masih ada yang memuja Sehun –masih ada yang memberikannya secara tulus.

Dan itu Luhan.

Tidakkah Sehun berpikir dia akan menyakiti Luhan? Ah, tidak. Bodohnya Luhan. Sehun kan tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaan Luhan kepada cowok badung itu. Pantas saja kan Sehun tidak bisa disalahkan. Disini Luhan yang harus disalahkan sekaligus yang menanggung akibatnya. Dia yang jatuh cinta kepada cowok badung ini, dia pula yang membantu cowok badung ini dan dia juga yang baper sendiri.

"Sehun," panggilnya, "harusnya gue yang marah. Lo nyalahin gue kalo gue munafik. Asal lo tahu; lo itu naif. Udah jelas Minseok nggak ngasih harapan dan lo masih memelas minta harapan itu? Gue juga bikin mata lo terbuka kalau nggak hanya Minseok yang bisa lo jadiin tokoh utama."

Sehun menggeleng pelan setelah mendengar kalimat Luhan yang panjang. Sulit untuk dicerna otaknya. "Gue nggak paham maksud lo, Luhan."

"Jujur aja, Sehun–" jeda seperkian detik untuk mengambil napas. "Gue suka lo. Gue nggak paham sama logika otak gue bisa nafsirkan kalau gue suka lo bahkan cuma sekali lo nolongin gue. Gue juga yang diem-diem bales budi meskipun lo nggak mungkin tahu apa yang selama ini gue lakuin. Satu hal lagi, awalnya emang gue nyerah karena lo suka Minseok –gue bisa apa kalau bisanya cuma ikhlas? Nggak tega aja liat lo memelas, padahal selain gue masih ada cewek atau cowok lain yang bisa ngasih perasaan sebesar lo ngasih ke Minseok."

Seun terkejut, tercengang. Ini diluar ekspetasinya. Melihat Luhan yang begitu kalut hingga mata bening itu sudah banjir air mata yang siap meluncur bebas.

Inginnya ia membalas perkataan Luhan yang menyinggungnya, mengatakan bahwa ia bodoh karena hanya terpaku kepada Minseok yang jelas-jelas nggak memberikan harapan –tapi ia tidak menampik kalau itu memang benar adanya.

"Gue nggak butuh belas kasihan lo." akhirnya Sehun buka suara. Ini luar kendalinya. Meluncur tanpa sensor –yang mampu membuat Luhan berjengit kaget di tempatnya.

Ia merasa jahat. Seolah kejahatan yang ia lakukan setara dengan pembunuhan berantai. Tapi apadayanya jika kata-kata setajam katana sudah meluncur menembus hati Luhan tanpa ia kontrol? Beras Ketan sudah menjadi tepung yang diubah jadi adonan –tidak bisa ia ubah.

"… gue gak butuh balas budi lo atau segala kemunafikan lo lagi, Luhan." lanjutnya.

Hati Luhan mencelos mendnegarnya. Bibir bawah ia gigit begitu kuat hingga berdarah agar tidak mengeluarkan isak yang ia tahan. Pegangannya pada garpu semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya pertahanan itu runtuh. Luhan melempar asal garpu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mengundang perhatian pengjung foodcurt. Dengan kasar Luhan merampas ranselnya.

"Gue juga nggak butuh belas kasihan lo. Gue nggak butuh perhatian lo. Karena gue nggak mau berakhir ngenes sama kayak lo, Oh Sehun." lirih Luhan dengan menatap tajam Sehun sebelum meninggalkan meja mereka.

Sedang Sehun, ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat Luhan menjaduh, tidak juga mencoba untuk mengejar.

Acara Sabtu menonton yang menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Karena chapter ini kepanjangan, jadi gue jadiin threeshot aja gapapa kan? Gue janjiin kalo di chap ini HunHan bakal sailing, tapi kok yah malah jadi kek sinteron. Eh, tapi ini _based on_ cerita temen saya yg udah kesebut di special thanks tuh. Tapi tenang, disini bakal end oleh HunHan. Jadi jangan protes kalo HunHan disini masih abu-abu moment-nya. Sebenarnya fanfic ini juga buat meramaikan bulan _**HunHan's Month**_ juga. Ciyee yg tanggal 12 kemarin Ultah * _telatt oyy!_

Chapter terakhir hamdallah udah separuh dikerjain. Insya Allah pas Bunda ultah bakal gue publish. Ada yang nunggu fic SLCCM? Kalau berkehendak bisa nyelesein chapter SLCCM, gue juga bakal update barengan sama fic ini tgl 20 nanti.

 _See ya!_

 **Surabaya | 15 April 2016 | 22:49 WIB**


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Dengan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam taksi ( _yang diberi tatapan turut berduka oleh si supir taksi_ ), Luhan akhirnya sampai di perkampungan minimalis tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Dengan lemas, ia mengetuk pintu kayu bercat biru langit. Menemukan kakak sulung Baekhyun yang membuka pintu –Baekbeom. Si sulung Byun itu sempat khawatir melihat wajah Luhan yang sembab sehabis menangis, untunglah Luhan tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan kepo si sulung Byun karena Baekhyun datang tepat waktu.

Baekhyun juga sempat kebingungan dan kewalahan. Tanpa mau bercerita lebih dulu, Luhan menangis keras-keras di kamarnya dan memohon untuk diijinkan menginap ( _tentu saja Baekhyun harus menelepon Ibu Luhan untuk ini. Untung saja Ibu Luhan baik dan tidak bertanya macam-macam_ ).

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan, mengundang Kyungsoo untuk menginap juga. Baekhyun berniat menghubungi Minseok, tapi Luhan kembali meraung melarangnya. Jadilah mereka berkumpul di atas ranjang _queen size_ milik Baekhyun dengan Luhan yang masih sesenggukan.

Baekhyun tidak tahan, segera menjambak poni Luhan. Kebiasaannya jika terlalu geram dan gemas. "Lo masuk rumah gue, nangis kayak anak TeKa minta nginep dan lo nggak mau cerita? Sana lo pergi, tidur di trotoar pun egepe!" maki Baekhyun. Untung saja ada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia menjadi pawang untuk keanarkisan Byun Baekhyun dan ibu penenang bagi Xi Luhan.

Luhan membeberkan apa yang sengaja cowok itu sembunyikan. Semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewati. Dimulai dari Sehun yang menolongnya hingga kejadian tadi siang di _foodcurt_ salah satu _mall_.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jelas kaget. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka memaki dan menyalahkan Luhan saat kondisi sahabat mereka lebih _ngenes_ daripada _jones_?

"Sekarang lo tidur aja. Lupain yang tadi. Sekarang ada gue sama Baekhyun. Kita tidur yuk? Mungkin besok baru kita pikirin lagi perkaranya." bujuk Kyungsoo yang disetujui Luhan.

Dengan posisi tidur Luhan dan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang dan Baekhyun sebagai tuan rumah harus mengalah menggelar kasur tipis di atas lantai dekat ranjang.

"Kyung, belum tidur?" bisik Baekhyun. Beruntung posisi Kyungsoo berada di pinggir ranjang memudahkan Baekhyun untuk mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Masih kaget."

"Ini kan belum ada Minseok. Gimana cara kita ngomong ke dia meskipun Luhan ngelarang?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Yahh, gimana ya? Ini kan juga ada sangkut pautnya sama Minseok. Mau gak mau Luhan juga harus certa ini ke Minseok biar gak salah paham nantinya."

"Yaudahlah. Lama-lama pusing juga pala Barbie mikirin persoalan cinta mereka. Mana gue belum ngabarin Chanyeol sama sekali," bibir mengerucut sebal mengetahui notif LI*NE, BBM, Pat*h serta KKT yang penuh dengan id Chanyeol.

* * *

 **. .**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Kalau Aku Suka Kamu, Gimana?"**_

Oh Sehun EXO | Xi Luhan

Romance | School life | Friendship

Rated: T | Lenght: Threeshot (3/3)

#Disclaimer: Cast jelas bukan punya saya, mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Saya yang punya storyline atas pen-name **©Hwang0203** , ide cerita punya temen saya.

 _Notes_ : Anggap aja semua member EXO disini seumuran semua yah. Kecuali Mas Jongdae sama Koh Yifan.

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy read my fic**_.

 **.**

* * *

Sehun hanya melihat kosong ke arah atap kamarnya. Sedari tadi pikirannya kacau. Ia masih sedikit bingung dan kaget dengan pernyataan Luhan, ditambah pula ia merasa amat bersalah pada cowok mungil itu atas kata-katanya yang sadis.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menduga, hanya kaget ia tahu ini begitu cepat terbongkar saat ia mengejar Minseok. Diibaratkan denganlari estafet, Sehun berlari secepat mungkin dengan Minseok yang menunggunya di garis finish, sedang Luhan menatapnya prihatn dari bangku penonton.

Cowok ini sudah mencoba menghubungi Luhan berkali-kali. Lewat BBM, tapi sepertinya ia sudah di delete contact. Lewat LI*NE, tapi belum dibaca sama sekali. Beberapa kali lewat panggilan telepon pun nggak dihiraukan.

Sehun menutup matanya. Mungkin Luhan butuh hiburan. Mungkin Luhan butuh waktunya sendiri. Maka sore tadi, Sehun menghentikan segala aktivitas yang berkaitan dengan Luhan.

Lalu menghela nafas berat.

Sepertinya ia harus mengiyakan ajakan Jongin dan Zitao untuk Balap liar guna menghilangkan stress.

* * *

 **** Sehun - Luhan ****

* * *

Untung saja besoknya hari Minggu. Luhan bersyukur Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak mengungkit lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin semudah itu jika tiba-tiba Minseok datang ke rumah Baekhyun pagi sekali.

"Ya ampun, Luhan!" pekik Minseok melihat keadaan Luhan yang kacau. Lalu berhambur memeluk sahabatnya.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian, meminta penjelasan kenapa bisa Minseok disini.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya sambil nyengir lebar. "Yah, Minseok harus tahu, Han. Lo nggak bisa selamanya pendem sendirian. Minseok kan sahabat kita juga, sahabat lo juga. Dia berhak tahu juga." dan diangguki kuat-kuat oleh Kyungsoo.

Minseok melepas pelukannya dan memukul keras bahu Luhan hingga cowok asal Beijing itu mengaduh pelan.

"Dasar lo ya! Masalah besar kayak gitu lo sembunyiin. Lo anggap pertemanan kita nggak sih?" sembur Minseok layaknya Ibu koas menagih tunggakan. Luhan hanya meringis seolah semburan tadi tidak berefek apa-apa.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang bersama Minseok, sedang Baekhyun mengambil _single chair_ yang ia posisikan di samping meja nakas –berhadapan dengan posisi Luhan dan Minseok.

"Seok," panggil Luhan dengan suara serak. "Gue nggak tahu harus gimana. Kemarin kan lo jalan sama Kak Jongdae. Gue nggak pengen ngerusak momen kalian dengan telepon gue yang minta lo datang nemenin gue. Lo sahabat gue, kalian semua sahabat gue. Tapi ada kalanya gue butuh waktu sendiri." ujar Luhan agar membuat Minseok tenang.

"Ya ampun, Xi Luhan! Lo nggak usah sampai segitunya–"

"Ssshh…." desis Luhan memotong kalimat Minseok. "…. harusnya gue juga minta maaf. Dugaan lo yang gue niat mak comblangin Sehun ke lo juga bener. Dan gue minta maaf banget. Gue nggak tega liat Sehun begitu. Tapi gue juga dilema sama perasaan lo, Seok."

"Yang lalu biar yang lalu. Gue juga pengen cerita ke kalian semua." manik Minseok bergulir menatap wajah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Luhan yang dengan sabar menunggu cerita Minseok diperdengarkan.

"Kayaknya gue juga harus nyerah deh. Soalnya kemarin di toko buku, Kak Jongdae cerita mau beliin komik Conan volume terbaru. Pas gue tanya dia dia suka baca komik, katanya nggak. Pacarnya yang suka komik Conan, dia beli soalnya hitung-hitung gantiin waktu kencan mereka yang gagal karena sibuk persiapan Unas. Ditambah mereka di sekolah yang berbeda. Bahkan Kak Jongdae cerita kalau dia dan pacarnya mau kuliah di Univ yang sama meksipun beda jurusan." cerita Minseok.

Tapi Minseok tersenyum meskipun yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah cerita bagus. "Dan satu lagi yang harus kalian tahu: Kak Jongdae _straight_. Bahkan dia nunjukkin fotonya sama pacarnya waktu mereka kencan. Pacarnya cantik, manis, kelihatan dewasa banget. Kontras lah sama Kak Jongdae yang keliatan _troll_ juga kekanakan. Gue rasa, gue emang harus mundur."

"Gue juga sama kacaunya kayak lo, Luhan." lanjut Minseok.

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Minseok, memaksan manik cowok berpipi tembem itu melihat ke maniknya juga. "Dengerin gue ya, Seokkie..."

Semuanya diam. Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Sehun itu bukan tipe yang bakal berhenti di tengah jalan raya meskipun dia udah kebelet boker, dia tetep nge-gas motornya buat sampai ke tujuan. Dan tujuannya itu lo. Mungkin kalian lihat Sehun itu anak berandalan, kurang ajar dan bukan _boyfriend-material_ banget kan? Tapi Sehun itu setia kawan, dia nggak akan ninggalin sahabatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Dia juga loyal banget ternyata. Dia ramah dan nggak sungkan-sungkan ngasih pertolongan. Kalian masih inget cerita gue yang digodain preman terus Sehun nolong gue sampai luka? Itu bukti sebagian kecil kebaikan Sehun, masih banyak kebaikan yang dia sembunyiin dari kita."

Luhan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Gue bakal belajar lupain Sehun, dengan gue ikut saran Baekhyun buat ketemu temen-temen SMP Chanyeol dan temen SMP Baekhyun sendiri yang tertarik sama gue buat ikut kencan buta. Dan lo, Seok –lo juga belajar lupain Kak Jongdae dengan nerima Sehun, oke?"

Genggaman itu dihempas begitu saja oleh Minseok.

"Gue nggak bisa Luhan! Dia itu Oh Sehun! Lo juga pernah bilang ke kita kalo dia cinta pertama lo! Kita tahu segimana berartinya cinta pertama!"

"Dan harusnya kalian tahu cinta pertama itu konyol, bodoh, munafik dan nggak bisa dipertahankan. Kalian juga pernah kan punya cinta pertama? Gue tanya; apa sukses dipertahanin? Nggak kan. Kayak Baekhyun, contohnya; dia bisa dapat yang lebih baik kayak Chanyeol! Kyungsoo pasti bakal ketemu yang lebih baik suatu saat nanti." dan seruan mahadahsyat dari Luhan mampu membuat semuanya membisu.

"… dan gue percaya kalau ngelepas Sehun gue juga bakal kayak Baekkhyun – _nemu yang lebih baik_."

Minseok menghela nafasnya kesal. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedang Baekhyun hanya melihat para sahabatnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Oke," suara Minseok bergetar. "Kalau itu mau lo, gue turutin."

Lalu Minseok bangkit, keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja. Baekhyun berlari kecil menyusul Minseok sedang Kyungsoo hanya meandang Luhan yang masih sesenggukan kecil.

"Tiap masalah pasti ada jalannya. Gue percaya, jalan yang lo ambil ini udah bener." tenang Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 **** Sehun - Luhan ****

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih. Ia tidak menemukan Luhan cs di kantin, tidak juga di perpustakaan. Tapi Sehun tetaplah pengecut, ia tidak berani menyambangi kelas Luhan dan Minseok.

Tapi satu kali, Sehun menemukan Luhan cs tengah duduk di kantin. Ditambah Chanyeol yang juga dari kelas Teknik duduk di samping si Byun. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya beradu mulut serta Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi pawing bagi kedua teman itu. Minseok yang terkadang menyahuti membuatnya terlihat seperti kompor dalam pertikaian.

Luhan semakin kurus. Bahkan disaat yang lainnya tertawa keras, cowok asal Beijing itu hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa suara. Seolah menikmati sajian komedi yang diperagakan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi mata itu kembali menatap kosong ke arah makanan tanpa ada niat sama sekali memasukkannya dalam mulut.

Ketika manik mereka bertemu, Luhan berjengit kaget sedang Sehun tampak santai meskipun dalam hati ia sama terkejutnya. Sehun mengulas seyum tipis tapi Luhan mengacuhkannya. Luhan berdiri sembari membawa nampan makanannya lalu segera menghilang setelah pamit kepada teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun jarang menemukan Luhan latihan di lapangan. Menurut Dojoon –selaku ketua klub sepak bola– Luhan hanya berlatih di jadwal mereka berlatih di luar sekolah. Cowok albino itu juga berniat menyambangi tempat Luhan biasa bermain futsal tapi kata teman-temannya Luhan jarang terlihat sekarang.

Kemana anak itu?

Tapi tunggu dulu… kenapa ia harus sebegini khawatirnya kepada Luhan? Apa hanya karena perasaan bersalah saja ia menjadi begini?

Sehun jadi bingung sendiri. Ia mengacak kasar rambutnya lalu segera menghilang dari arena futsal.

* * *

 **** Sehun - Luhan ****

* * *

Sehun mendesah keras. Ia melemparkan tas yang isinya tidak seberapa banyak ke atas meja, disusul suara derit kursi yang menyakitkan telinga. Semua penghuni kelas tidak berani mengusiknya. Bagi mereka, sudah cukup sial mendapatkan teman sekelas macam Oh Sehun (karena dia adalah Berandal Angkatan) serta salah satu Abdi Dalem yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya –Kim Jongin.

Jongin yang kala itu masih menikmati tidurnya (well, ajaib karena Jongin datang paling pagi hari ini) terlihat bingung sang Komandan terlihat kacau.

Seumur-umur semenjak mereka masih di SMP, Jongin tidak pernah melihat Sehun se-frustasi ini setelah dulu Sehun menegang mendengar berita ia hampir tidak diluluskan dari SMP.

 _Well_ , patut dipertanyakan.

" _Dude_ , lo kacau. Banget malah." komentar Jongin _to the point_. "Lo ada masalah apa kemarin di acara Sabtu nonton?" tembak Jongin yang kebetulan tepat sasaran.

Sehun menggeram, seluruh penghuni kelas yang mendengar menjadi merinding. Bahkan lima murid cewek (dan hanya lima juga di angkatan kelas Teknik) menjadi menciut dan memilih bangku paling depan ketimbang duduk di bangku mereka yang berdekatan dengan dua iblis merangkap teman sekelas.

"Jadi gue bener? HAHAHAHA! Diapain lo?! Ditampar atau disiram cola?" tebak Jongin lagi kali ini dengan tawa kencang, sehingga penjuru kelas dapat mendegarnya.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau hanya Minseok yang berani melakukan hal yang Jongin katakan. Karena itu Minseok, Sehun sudah pasti tidak akan memperhitungkan –ikhlas banget malah.

Sehun memincingkan matanya tajam ke arah Jongin yang tidak terpengaruh ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat seperti menahan boker tiga minggu.

"Ini bukan tentang Minseok. Ini tentang Luhan, temennya si boncel pipi bola kasti."

Tawa Jongin perlahan memudar. Dia balik memandangi Sehun yang kacau.

Penampilan Sehun memang boleh urakan, tapi tidak seperti ini. Kancing kemeja yang semuanya tidak terikat, biasanya Sehun hanya mengancingkan tiga kancing terbawah. _Blazzer_ khusus anak Teknik yang sengaja Sehun pakai, biasanya cowok albino ini enggan pakai _blazzer_. Rambut yang biasanya selalu tampil oke kini awut-awutan seperti tidak pernah dirawat.

Aneh.

"Lo punya masalah sama sohibnya? Xi Luhan yang katanya mau bantuin lo –yang itu?"

Anggukan Sehun sebagai jawaban.

"Ntar aja gue jelasinnya, Njong. Gue mau istirahat di UKS belakang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu Sehun pernah merokok. Itupun tidak sampai hitungan sepuluh jari. Hanya masalah yang membuat sress saja Sehun berani mengambil putung rokok yang baru. Dan kini ia melakukannya di markas mereka.

Ruangan yang terisolasi berukura itu dulunya adalah UKS. Karena dirasa jaraknya yang agak jauh dari gedung sekolah (karena dipisah oleh lapangan volley), maka mereka membuat satu ruang kosong lagi di gedung kelas sepuluh sebagai UKS hingga ruangan ini tersendiri. Masih beruntung mereka meninggalkan dua ranjang, sehingga jika Sehun cs sedang malas mengikut KBM, tempat ini adalah nomor dua setelah atap untuk dijadikan tempat nongkrong.

Saat Sehun sedang asyiknya mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya, sesosok Minseok yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memasang raut wajah kasar.

Cowok albino ini buru-buru bangkit dari rebahannya. Terlalu kaget kenapa bisa Minseok menemukan dirinya disini. Juga, ini sudah masuk jam KBM, apa Minseok membolos?

Segala pertanyaan di kepalanya buyar saat Minseok ternyata sudah berdiri tepat di dekatnya. Mata itu memincing memandangnya tidak suka.

"Ini yang gak gue suka dari lo." Minseok mengambil putung rokok dari Sehun lalu membuangnya, menginjak-injak sampai rokok itu tidak berbentuk. Sehun memandang bergantian rokok dan Minseok.

"Meskipun kita cowok kalau ada masalah yang mampet di pikiran, cowok yang berpikiran logis dan luas nggak akan nyia-nyiain waktunya buat ngerokok. Nggak nyelesain masalah malah nambah penyakit." lanjut Minseok.

"Buat apa lo kesini?" tanya singkat Sehun.

"Wah, tumben lo ngomong dingin kayak gini ke gue. Apa jangan-jangan lo udah punya objek lain yang bisa lo ganggu selain gue, hum?"

Sehun menyeringai tipis, "Dan lo cemburu?" tantangnya.

Minseok tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya gue nggak cemburu, seneng sih iya. Akhirnya lo bisa ngelepasin gue buat jadi objek lo."

Sehun merenggut tidak suka.

"Gue orangnya gak suka basa-basi. Lo kesini mau apa? Kalo lo nekat nemuin gue berdua di tempat gak aman berarti udah _emergency_ kan."

"Banget malah." imbuh Minseok. "Gue mau bilang makasih buat tiket nontonnya. Gue tahu itu dari lo –gue gak ketipu akal-akalan Luhan dan _kebetulan_ ala FTV. Gue juga bilang makasih lo ngundang Kak Jongdae. Asal lo tahu aja, gue suka Kak Jongdae."

Sehun kaget, tentu saja! Selama ini objeknya malah menyukai sahabat kakanya sendiri, yang tak lain itu Kim Jongdae; si Ketua OSIS berwajah troll.

"Tapi lo tahu kan Kak Jongdae–"

"–udah punya pacar dan lurus. Gue paham kok." potong Minseok cepat. "Pas gue tahu, gue sadar diri dan mundur perlahan. Andaikan kalo Kak Jongdae juga bilang cewek itu masih gebetannya, gue juga bakal tahu diri dan mundur."

Tidak ada raut sedih, tidak ada raut wajah yang sok tegar dari Kim Minseok. Yang Sehun pelajari adalah ke-ikhlasan dan rasa lega yang Minseok tampilkan tanpa cowok itu ketahui.

"Kenapa lo nggak belajar dari gue, Sehun, buat ikhlas dan lega semisal gue punya objek lain dan lo udah nyampai titik jenuh ngejar gue?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan tidak tahu hars membalas apa. Sekalipun Sehun terkenal Berandal Angkatan yang berubah menjadi keji, tak sekalipun ia membantah seseorang yang penting baginya.

Dan Minseok masih merajai.

Itu akan ditepis beberapa detik kemudian saat ia ingat wajah Luhan yang sedih dan kecewa padanya. Ia yang frustasi langsung mengacak rambutnya kasar sambil menggeram pelan.

"Luhan nyuruh gue buat ada untuk lo. Tapi gue mikir lagi, buat apa gue deket orang lain kalo nyatanya gue masih ngarepin orang lain? Yah, gue agak paham perasaan lo sih. Tapi gue yakin, lo pasti nantinya akan berakhir sama Luhan."

"Kok lo ngomong gitu?"

" _Feeling_ ," acuh tak acuh Minseok menjawab sembari mengendikkan bahunya.

"Lo hanya belum bisa ngelupain gue. Lo hanya belum bisa terima kenyataan kalo lo berpaling dari gue ke sohib gue itu; bener kan?" tebak Minseok dan sialnya Sehun membenarkan dalam hati.

"Gue cuma mau ngomong gini doang kok. Kalo urusan lo sama sohib gue, sana gih selesain." setelahnya Minseok menghilang menuju gedung kelas Sepuluh.

Sehun terdiam sejenak memikirkan kembali ide yang sempat terlintas seiring perkataan Minseok terngingang. Cowok ini merogoh ponsel dan mendial salah satu nomor yang ia hapal.

"Jongin? Lo tahu Chanyeol yang temen sekelasnya Tao kan? Tahan dia nanti istirahat. Gue ada urusan sama dia."

Dingin. Penuh otoritas dan tak terbantahkan.

Itulah Oh Sehun yang dibangun. Oh Sehun dingin, kejam dan tidak berperasaan adalah karakternya yang ia buat sendiri.

Bukan Oh Sehun yang lepas, terkadang cengeng dan bisa jadi gila bila berhadapan dengan Xi Luhan ( _dan Kim Minseok tentu saja!_ )

* * *

 **** Sehun - Luhan ****

* * *

Luhan berkali-kali mendapatkan peringatan dari pelatihnya. Pria paruh baya itu terus saja mengeluh permainan Luhan yang kurang fokus hingga membuat Luhan harus menyelesaikan latihannya lebih awal karena sang pelatih menyuruhnya istirahat.

Mungkin benar apa kata sang pelatih. Luhan perlu air dingin untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat serta mampu mendinginkan pikiran Luhan.

Ini bukan perkara mudah. Cowok asal Beijing ini sudah mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya beratus kalipun percuma. Atau sudah datang ke kencan buta yang disiapkan ChanBaek pun sia-sia. Fokusnya kali ini Oh Sehun. Mati-matian Luhan menahan untuk tidak menghubungi cowok albino itu.

Toh, Sehun sendiri bilang cowok itu tidak butuh dirinya yang munafik dan mengiba.

Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis sekaligus tertawa. Menangis karena perkataan Sehun dan tertawa karena ia begitu bodoh.

Tapi baru saja Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi klub, ia dihadiahi kehadiran seseorang yang membuat pikirannya kacau. Selangkah untuk mendekati lokernya pun ia urung karena seseorang itu berdiri tidak jauh dari lokernya. Ia berdiri di tempat, dengan segala keterkejutan serta kesiapan mental untuk menghadapi egosime yang akan mereka taruhkan.

Seseorang yang dengan santainya menyandarkan punggungnya di loker dengan wajah tak berdosa sama sekali –atau tanpa ekspresi sama sekali?

Heol. Ingin rasanya Luhan menyumpah serapahi tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Hai." sapa cowok itu sambil menampilkan senyum tipis.

 _Bajingan kelas kakap!_ maki Luhan dalam hati. Tentu saja mulutnya tidak berani di hadapan Berandal Angkatan kelas ikan hiu macam Oh Sehun meskipun beberapa hari lalu –entah darimana– ia puya nyali juga membantah si Berandalan ini.

"Bagaimana harimu? Seminggu lebih ini pasti ngangenin ya 'kan?" dua kata terakhir itu diucapkan sing a song, membuat Luhan menatap nyalang pemuda itu disertai lemparan kasar handuk ke lantai. Luhan meremas kuku jarinya sendiri.

"Setahu saya hanya orang-orang klub disini yang boleh masuk. Anda tidak punya ijin istimewa ataupun hak yang berlaku jika sewenangnya masuk ke ruangan milik klub lain."

"Wah, sombong ya. Mentang-mentang status kita udah nggak kenal deket, perlakuan lo ke gue bener-bener kayak orang aisng yang baru ketemu sekali."

Sehun mendekat beberapa langkah. Dan sigapnya Luhan ikut mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lo ngomong apa aja ke Minseok, heuh?"

Luhan menyeringai. Akhirnya alasan kenapa cowok albino ini ada di ruang klubnya pun terungkap. "Ah?! Udah ketemu Minseok ya. Dan lo pasti takut banget bajingan kayak lo aibnya terbongkar di depan gebetan sendiri."

"Ini bukan nyangkutin aib. Karena gue tahu lo nggak ngebeberin –jangankan ngebeberin, tahu aja nggak!"

Luhan bisu. Sehun pun sama. Waktu seperti sungai dan mereka layaknya perahu kertas –mengikuti kemana arus waktu membawa, membuat mereka menyelami dalamnya pikiran masing-masing.

"Lo harus jelasin ke gue kenapa lo pakai acara kencan buta segala."

Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget. Sedang Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan urusan lo. Toh, lo juga nggak butuh gue yang munafik, belas kasihan gue atau balas budi gue. Catet dan garis bawahi ya kalimat yang akan gue omongin," Luhan maju mendekat. Dagu terangkat menantang Sehun.

"…gue toh bukan siapa-siapa lo. Beda cerita kalau Minseok yang ngelakuin itu; lo pasti kayak orang gak waras kan?" bisiknya.

"Gue serius!"

"Gue juga!"

Keegosime masih dijunjung tinggi-tinggi.

Dan mereka berdua tidak berkutik sampai satu dari mereka mengalah. Yaitu Luhan. Dengan asal memakai jaketnya, merampas ransel dan kunci yang ada di dalam loker dan berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sedangkan cowok albino itu masih diam. Dia tidak mengejar ataupun menjelaskannya secara detail seperti alam sinetron. Toh, Luhan tidak menoleh ke belakang untung sekedar melihatnya.

Dia tidak bisa memaksa kehendaknya sendiri kalau memang Luhan belum bisa terima. Sehun duduk di salah satu kayu dan mengusap wajahnya yang kusut.

* * *

 **** Sehun - Luhan ****

* * *

"Ini kerjaan Sehun cs?!" pekik Luhan saat mengetahui lebam di pipi kanan Chanyeol, dan juga membuat linu di persendian siku tangan kiri si jangkung.

"Aww! Baek, bisa lembut dikit kenapa sih!" seru Chanyeol ketika kapas yang dibubuhkan antiseptik itu mengenai luka lebam.

Baekhyun malah menekan kapas itu ke luka lebam, membuat suara berat Chanyeol terpaksa menjerit kesakitan. "urus aja sendiri sono! Gue bukan cewek yang bakal lemah lembut buat ngobatin luka lebam ginian. Lagian kan lo yang paling tinggi, yang paling bisa diandelin! Masa' kalah dengan Kyungsoo?!" ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan melirik ranjang kirinya. Dimana ada Kyungsoo yang tertawa sinis melihat penderitaan Chanyeol.

"Kyung, lo gak luka kan? Sini tunjukkin, gue mau obatin." lengan Luhan yang ingin menggulung lengan kemeja Kyungsoo ditahan si pemilik.

"Gue gak luka kok. Ya, cuman si raksasa yang ngakunya superhero bisa lebam sama linu sendi." setelahnya tawa pelan namun tersirat kesadisan itu terdengar. Membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun spontan merinding. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah teman yang akan tertawa puas melihat temannya menderita.

Tapi beruntungnya bagi Kyungsoo, hal itu hanya berlaku bagi Chanyeol.

"Jongin cegat Chanyeol, gue sama Kyungsoo. Maksudnya pengen nyari tahu kabar lo dari perintah Sehun. Si Caplang ini nggak ngasih tahu kan otomatis dia kena pukul, pipinya lebam tuh. Habis dihajar baru Bocah Caplang bocorin kalo lo ikut kencan buta yang kami rencanakan buat lo. Lengannya kirinya dihempas gitu aja sampai kena batang pohon kayu yang gede itu lho –kebetulan di belakang Chanyeol itu pohon gede. Gue dan Kyungsoo yang masih sembunyi disitu, khawatir lah. Si Kyungsoo udah kayak superhero datang dadakan nggak ngomong apa-apal langsung main hajar Jongin."

Luhan membulatkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Woww. Akhirnya kesadisan lo nggak digunain ke Chanyeol aja."

"HEH! Gue denger ya, Rusa!" kesal Chanyeol mengundang tawa seluruh penghuni UKS.

"Lagian sih lo kan Giant. Gak malu kalah kuat dari Hobbit?"

"Baek, lo jahat amat sih sama pacar sendiri?!"

Sebelum Baekhyun menggubris apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, pintu UKS mendadak dibuka tanpa ada ketukan. Zitao yang berdiri di depan sana membuat siapapun disana memasang sikap waspada. Bagaimanapun Zitao juga kaki tangan Oh Sehun.

"Tenang aja, gue kemari bukan karena niat buruk. Justru gue diutus buat mewakili dia minta maaf ke kalian semua."

"Dia?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya diperintah buat nanya Si Caplang itu secara baik-baik. Mungkin Jonginnya aja geblek pakai acara nonjok Si Caplang."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Mana tuh si gosong? Tadi aja gayanya sok kek mafia pake tonjok, buat masalah sepele permintaan maaf aja sampai harus diwakilan. Cih," ejek Baekhyun. Yahh, Luhan setuju sih. Nggak cowok banget kalau nggak ngaku dia salah.

"Dia masih di luar. Kalau kalian pengen ketemu dia, sana gih temuin balas tonjok juga –meksipun dia udah dapat tonjokan entah darimana."

Kyungsoo langsung unjuk diri. "gue aja deh kalo Chanyeol masih ciut nyalinya. Sekalian gue juga minta maaf tadi nonjok dia." dan sosok mungil Kyungsoo menghilang bersamaan dengan Zitao yang mengekori.

"Dasar! Jadi ini beneran Sehun yang jadi dalangnya?! Gila. Dia lebih parah dari yang gue duga. Emang dia aktor apa mentang-mentang punya tampang ganteng, adikuasa dan sok nge-drama punya kaki tangan. Dapuk!" maki Luhan dengan kesal.

Sedang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya diam tidak berkata apapun.

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya melihat keterdiaman ChanBaek. "Apa? Kenapa?" tapi tidak digubris sama sekali. Luhan menoleh ke belakang mencari tahu apa yang dipandangi oleh ChanBaek, barulah ia sadar ada Oh Sehun di depan pintu.

"Lo… denger semua?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Luhan meringis menyadari kesalahan fatalnya.

"Semuanya tolong keluar. Gue masih punya urusan yang belum selesai sama Luhan." final. Ini nada otoritas seorang Oh Sehun yang membuat sugesti harus dipatuhi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menurut dengan meninggalkan rusa dalam kandang bersama serigala kelaparan. Kalian sudah menduganya.

Suara pintu tertutup. Dan Sehun memandangi tajam Luhan. Sedangkan yang dipandangi mulai ambil jarak. ia tidak mau ambil resiko banyak.

"Bukannya gue udah bilang ya lo dan gue nggak ada urusannya sama sekali." Luhan memberikan penekanan.

"Gue paham."

"Nah, otak lo ada gunanya ternyata selain buat bikin onar sama tawuran. Dan cara lo sinetron banget pake acara pukul sama otoritas segala. Lo kira lo siapa? Anak Kepala Sekolah ini? Anak yayasan ini?"

"Bukan."

"Cih, harusnya gue dari awal nilai lo jelek." Luhan memalingkan pandangannya ke jendela UKS yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan bola.

"Kenapa lo anggep gue salah? Oh, gue tahu. Ini gara-gara label yang seenaknya diberikan ke gue. Karen ague ini Berandal Angkatan, hum?"

"Kalo kayak gini cara lo ngejar Minseok, dia nggak akan bisa lo raih. Kalo dia tahu lo bikin celaka temennya, dia bakal terbang bebas saat lo cuma ngejar dia."

Inginnya Luhan segera mengakhiri perdebatan konyol ini. Namun sia-sia saat Sehun mencengkal lengannya –menahannya untuk tetap di kandang serigala yang ganas dan buas. Dan Luhan adalah rusa –mangsa paling melezatkan untuk serigala.

Tapi yang dilihat Rusa dari mata Serigala bukan tatapan lapar ataupun tatapan bias yang membuat lawan bergidik ngeri.

"Luhan." lirih, berat dan sarat permintaan.

Luhan ingin menepis. Semua ini terlihat fana ketika manik Sehun beritatap dengan miliknya.

Sehun memohon lewat tatapannya.

"… gue pengen ngomong ini ke elo, Han. Takutnya lo nggak percaya kata-kata gue."

Ya, segala omong kosong bajingan kelas Ikan Hiu ini tidak akan bisa dipercaya!

"Han, kalau gue naksir lo; gimana?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, menatap tidak percaya pada Sehun.

"Hun… lo pernah ngerasain bola sepak kena muka lo?" tanya balik Luhan.

"Rasanya sakit, pasti." jawab Sehun mantap. "Tapi kalo tingkah lo kayak begini selama hampir dua minggu, malah bikin gue lebih dari sakit – _gue strees, gila_."

Luhan mendengus. Ia tidak ingin pecaya Sehun. Memangnya omongan manis si Berandal Angkatan akan berbuah manis juga? Luhan yang baru menanamnya saja merasakan sakit. Bagaimana nanti jika ia lanjutkan dan akan berbuah; pastinya akan lebih sakit.

"Kenapa harus gue? Dari sekian puluh cewek-cowok diluar sana yang berharap lo punya feeling ke mereka –kenapa harus gue yang pengen rasanya nendang muka lo pakai bola sepak." Luhan ingin menangis. Bahkan matanya terasa perih meskipun tidak samai berair. Luhan ingin menunjukkan kalau ia kuat. Seperti bola sepak –ditenang berapa kalipun masih terlihat kokoh dan memberikan kemenangan dalam satu pihak.

Dan Luhan ingin pihak Minseok dan para sahabatnya yang mendapatkan kemenangan. Dan Sehun cs adalah pihak yang ingin Luhan beri kekalahan.

Pertanyaannya adalah –bisakah Luhan menjadikan kemenangan itu nyata dengan melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun?

"Kalau gue naksir lo; gimana?" tanya ulang Sehun.

Luhan menampar keras pipi kiri Sehun sampai cowok itu terhuyung mundur.

"Lo capek pasti ngejar Minseok. Sehingga lo berbalik dan tahu kalau gue naksir lo makanya lo pindah halauan secepat ini. Lo kira lo main sinetron atau panggung sandiwara? Sori, gue nggak cocok jadi pemeran utama dalam sinetron lo itu!"

Sehun diam. Meskipun cap merah di pipi kiri berdenyut, meksipun dalam hatinya, Sehun merasakan harga dirinya direndahkan. Ia sudah memohon, ia sudah berkata jujur dan meninggalkan kesan Sehun si Berandal Angakatan. Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Penghinaan dan tuduhan tidak berdasar.

"Kalau gue naksir lo; gimana?" tanya ulang Sehun.

"Dua minggu ini, daripada kehilangan Minseok gue justru ngerasa kehilangan lo. Gue pengen nge-chat elo atau nunggu chat lo padahal jelas-jelas gue ngejar Minseok. Ada yang salah dengan gue, Luhan kalau gue naksir lo? Jadi gue kudu gimana?"

Luhan diam sejenak. Bergeming sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Gue bakal terbang dan silahkan lo kalau niat ngejar gue."

Sehun keluar dari ruang UKS. Menuju parkiran sekolah dimana motor Harley miliknya bertengger di halaman. Menaiki raksasa hitam itu hingga raungannya bising kota Seoul.

Sedang Luhan masih di tempat. Mendengar suara bising raksasa hitam menjauhi sekolah sambil berdoa Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **** Sehun - Luhan ****

* * *

Sehun rupanya masih belum menyerah. Buktinya kini cowok albino itu berada di pinggir lapangan untuk mensupport tim kesebelasan Luhan melawan sekolah lain yang menjadi tamu sekaligus lawan.

Ditemani Jongin, Sehun dapat melihat Luhan berlari kesana-kemari sembari memberi isyarat kode kepada kawan. Meksipun sering melihat Luhan berkeringat memakai seragam jersey-nya, baru kali ini Sehun melihat Luhan yang bermain bola.

Mungkin penonton lain dari sekolahnya heran melihat Sehun dengan Jongin menonton pertandingan bola yang nggak Sehun banget. Biasanya Cowok albino ini bakal nonton pertandingan wushu Zitao, atau nggak nonton Anggar –sekelas elite.

Sepak bola? Big no. Bukan gaya Oh Sehun sekali.

Tapi demi menyakinkan Rusa liar ini, apa yang tidak mungkin bagi Serigala Buas?

"Jongin, mau bantu gue?"

"Buat sahabat gue yang ternyata masih manja minta dibikinin susu coklat panas buatan Mama meskipun tittle-nya Berandal Angkatan –apa sih yang nggak?"

Sehun mendelik."Heh, itu aib jangan diumbar. Nggak inget apa kata Pak Siwon tentang umbar aib saudara?"

"Gue bukan calon Ustadz kek lo, so, jangan cermahi gue. Calon kok ya masih nyimpem koleksi blue film."

"Ekhemm…" Sehun dalam mode sok cool saat ia sadar perhatian beberapa siswi terfokus padanya dan Jongin.

 _Ya ampun ada duo_ bangsyadh _disini!_ , pekik para cewek yang kebetulan didengar Sehun.

 _Sialan cewek-cewek ini, gue disamain sama si dekil mana lagi julukan buat kami kok kasar banget_. dengus Sehun dalam hati

"Njong, katanya lo mau bantu gue?"

"Apaan emang?"

"Sabotase dong bagian pembawa acaranya. Istirahat menit ke 40 nanti ada yang gue umumin."

"Jangan bilang lo mau nembak Minseok? Kena tolak mampus lo!"

"Bukan, gue mau nembak lo. Batewei, gue ini lumayan cantik dan seksi lho. Berminat gak jadi seme gue?"

Jongin langsung sawan.

 **.**

 **.**

Timnya masih memimpin. Skor 2-1. Beda tipis. Lawan ternyata masih kuat juga dan mudah membaca trik tim-nya.

Dengan lesu, Luhan ke sisi lapangan dimana para Manajer dan pemain cadangan bersiap menggantikan dan juga air minum dingin yang segar.

"Bro, posisi lo, gue gantiin. Sini cap kuningnya, lo kan kapten." ujar Minho kepada Luhan.

Baru saja Luhan ingin melepas tanda kuning yang tertanda sebagai kapten, suara dari speaker membuat gerakan semua penghuni terhenti.

Karena apa? Karena ketika mereka melihat pelakunya, itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Tess.. tes.. oke, berfungsi. Selamat siang semuanya. Sori ganggu sebentar waktu istirahat para pemain. Sebelumnya yang dari sekolah gue pasti tahu gue ini siapa, tapi kan tamu belum ada yang kenal gue. Perkenalan dulu, gue Oh Sehun angkatan pertama kelas Teknik-1. Atau sekolahan gue biasa nyebut gelar gue sebagai Berandal Angkatan."

Semuanya mendadak panik. Mulai dari Kim Jongdae yang mencoba menggerakkan bawahannya menuju podium. Dan pelatihnya yang juga kebingungan apa lagi yang ulah selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun.

Dan Jongin serta Zitao (yang baru datang) menocba menghalangi siapapun yang akan merusak rencana Sehun.

"Dan gue minta tolong, Luhan yang pakai jersey nomor punggung 7! Lo harus dengerin gue!"

Semua mata anggota klub sepak bola sontak menatap nyalang Luhan. Mengira bahwa Luhan adalah penyebab tindak anarkis Oh Sehun.

"Sumpah bukan saya! Dia sendiri yang mulai!" Luhan membela diri. Namun ikut celingukan mencari sosok Oh Sehun yang berdiri di podium.

"Cabut saja kabel listriknya!" usul yang pelaih yang langsung sigap ditangani bawahannya.

Benar saja, Sehun kebingungan saat microfon tidak berfungsi seperti tadi. Dia tahu bahwa ini ulah pihak sekolah. Tapi Sehun tidak gentar.

"Biarpun kalian ngehalangin saya, saya tetep nggak berhenti!" Sehun berteriak sekuat tenaga ke arah sisi lapangan tim kesebelasan Seoulim vocational school.

"Luhan! Gue udah ngejatuhin harga diri gue di depan lo. Gue udah ngaku semuanya meskipun nggak masuk akal dan lo nggak percaya?!"

"Gue udah berusaha ngomong dari hati ke hati, gue udah berusaha menyakinkan lo seberapa besar keseriusan gue, tapi lo tetep gak percaya! Kalau gue naksir lo; gimana?!"

Semuanya menahan nafas mendnegar teriakan Sehun tentang pengakuannya kepada Luhan. Selama ini berita Sehun mengejar Minseok sudah cukup melegenda. Kini mereka harus dihadapkan pengakuan langsung Sehun kepada Luhan –yang notabene-nya adalah sahabat Minseok?

"Kalau gue naksir lo; gue harus gimana, Luhan?!"

Pelatihanya menepuk pundak, menganggetkan Luhan yang masih terpana sekaligus terkejut oleh tingkah nekat Oh Sehun.

"Sana omongin berdua. Biar kita nggak malu-maluin di depan tamu."

Dan Luhan mengangguk singkat sebelum berlari ke podium dan menyeret Oh Sehun ke tempat aman, sepi dan terkendali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lo apa-apaan sih? Tingkah nekat lo bikin malu kita. Apalagi nama gelar lo itu!" desis Luhan ketika cowok asal Beijing ini berhasil menarik Sehun menuju lapangan indoor basket.

Sang pelaku masih saja bermuka datar. "Gue nggak akan berhenti sampai lo terima kenyataan kalo gue naksir lo, gue terlanjur suka dan sayang ke elo!"

"Kalo ini cuma pelarian doang–"

"Nah!" seruan Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. "Kalo lo nggak percaya gini terus meksipun kita udah ngomongin ini baik-baik, tetep aja lo nggak percaya sama gue!"

"Bukan gue nggak percaya!" balas Luhan. "… bukan karena nggak percaya. Tapi gue masih takut, masih ragu kalau emang bener-bener lo sayang dan suka sama gue. Nggak ada yang pastiiin itu. Gue pun ragu sama diri gue sendiri. Harus pakai cara apa supaya gue bisa paham dan percaya sama perasaan lo?"

"Jaket biru nomor punggung 7."

"Heh?" Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Gue tahu, itu jaket punya lo kan?"

Luhan semakin tidak mengerti sampai akhirnya ia mengingat satu insiden dimana segalanya berubah dari ekspetasi awal.

"Lo… tahu gue?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Awalnya Jongin nantang gue, siapa yang nolongin gue dari amukan Kepala Sekolah bakal bikin gue terkagum dan terpesona. Dan waktu itu gue cari tahu dan cari tahu, kesimpulannya ada pada Kim Minseok. Minseok emang lucu, humoris dan sih yang nggak mau jadi temen ataupun yang rela ngelepasin dia dari jabatan gebetan? Saat itu gue mulai ngejar dia. Meksipun dia terbang dan gue cuma bisa lari ngikutin dia."

"… dan gue kemakan omongan gue saat tahu lo juga ada di sekitar Minseok. Dan Sabtu nonton itu –saat lo hampir nangis dan membuat pengakuan, gue bikin kesalahan juga. Gue ngelepasin Minseok dari jabatan gebetan dan jabatan itu gue sematkan ke lo."

Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan untuk digenggam.

"Gue pengen ngeyakinin orang yang jadi saksi waktu itu lo. Gue berharap banget sampai keinginan gue gagal dan fakta yang lebih berpengaruh –kesimpulan itu merujuk ke Minseok."

"Hun," panggil Luhan. "lo nggak niat kan jadiin Minseok itu bahan taruhan lo sama Jongin? Bertahan setengah tahun lagi, gila lo! Kurang waras!"

"Nggak. Lagian waktu itu gue terpesona sih sama Minseok. Satu sisi gue pengen percaya kalo yang jadi saksi itu elo, satu sisi lain juga gue terpesona sama Minseok."

"Lo berandalan angkatan, lo kasar dan bikin gue jungkir balik. Dan lo berharap gue bakal nerima lo dengan semudah itu? Dengan cara yang sinteron?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Yah, lagian gue nggak yakin juga sih. Gue sadar kok, enam bulan lo simpen sendiri dan sakit hati sendiri –jangan bantah gue! Dan belum ada sebulan gue udah memohon banget buat minta perasaan lo ke gue. Nggak adil kan?!"

Luhan mengangguk, matanya masih menatap lurus ke manik Sehun. "Nggak adil. Sangat nggak adil."

"Untuk keadilan setara, gimana kalo gue masih ngejar lo? Meskipun gue tahu lo suka gue, meskipun lo tahu gue ngejar lo –gue nggak bakal jalan di tempat, gue bakal lari ngejar lo."

Luhan ingin menangis. Rasanya dia ingin kembali menampar pipi Sehun. Rasanya ia ingin meninju perut Sehun. Hal terakhir itu yang ia lakukan. Meskipun Sehun meringis sakit, tapi tetap saja kekehan itu masih terdengar.

"Lo idiot kuadrat! Goblok! Dasar berandal cap Ikan Hiu –amis pula!" dan Sehun mencekal telapak tangan Luhan, mengehntikan si mungil dari tindak anarkis yang lainnya.

"Luhan, gue punya pertanyaan buat lo." suara Sehun melembut, membuat ketegangan itu siran dan aliran darahnya berpacu cepat.

"Kalau aku suka kamu; gimana?"

Luhan membalas senyum itu. Tawanya pecah. Bersamaan aliran air mata melewati pipi kanannya.

"Kejar gue, bikin gue lebih yakin dan percaya dari ini. Gue butuh bukti kesungguhan lo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, kalau gue suka lo; gimana?"

"Genggam tangan gue. Jangan pernah lepasin. Dan selalu percaya dan yakin sama gue."

 **.**

* * *

 **[flashback]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan berlari ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ia mengambil nafasnya perlahan. Ia mendekati seorang cewek yang berdiri di depan pintu Kepala Sekolah._

" _Oh Sehun…. hhuh, dia di dalam kan?"_

" _Memang. Dia disidang Pak KepSek abis digiring ke ruang neraka ini setelah di ruang BK tadi. Kata Pak Kwon sih, mereka nggak mau ngaku kalau mereka yang bawa rokok ke sekolah."_

" _Kakak yang mergok mereka kan?"_

" _Ya. Gue lihat tadi mereka pegang bungkus rokok, masih ada isinya dua putung. Kayaknya mereka abis ngerokok di bekas ruang UKS dulu."_

 _Luhan tahu semua. Luhan hapal kronologisnya. Waktu itu dia datang telat, nekat memanjat dinding halaman belakang sekolah yang masih jauh dari gedung dan ruang UKS yang lama. Saat itu mengendap di lorong belakang yang terkenal angker._

 _Dan saat itulah ia melihat Sehun dan Jongin memergoki geng Bang Yongguk –teman satu kelas Luhan yang memang angat berandal._

" _Ayolah, Sehun. Lo kan juga sama premannya kayak kami. Apa asalahnya bolos smabil ngerokok, hum?" hasut Yongguk dan disetujui anggota lainnya._

 _Sehun mendengus meremehkan. "Meksipun gue berandal, gue berontak demi diri gue sendiri. Dan juga nolong orang lain. Nggak pakai acara rokok yang bakal ngehancurin tubuh lo di masa depan." ucap Sehun. Luhan yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok, menahan jerit layaknya fanboy yang mengetahui idolanya ternyata bak superhero juga._

 _Mungkin saja Sehun dan Jongin yang menyita rokok itu dan kebetulan siswi OSIS itu memergoki bungkusan rokok itu masih di saku seragam Oh Sehun._

" _Senior Park Luna, saya pas itu ada di kejadian. Sehun sama Jongin saat itu mergok Yongguk cs yang ngerokok di koridor belakang yang angker. Mungkin rokok itu bisa kebawa sama Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin."_

 _Luna mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hah? Beneran? Kalo ini cuma cerita karangan biar bisa bebasin duo berandalan itu, maaf saja ya."_

" _Kak Luna bisa liat cctv. Bukannya di koridor belakang yang angker itu juga dipasang cctv ya?"_

 _Luna terlihat menimbang. Sesaat Luna masuk ke ruang Kepsek untuk menginterupsi dengan bukti ekaman cctv._

" _Kak Luna," sebelum Luna membeberkan nama Luhan yang menjadi saksi tidak bersalahnya Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, Luhan mencegat Luna. "Tolong jangan bilang saya saksinya."_

 _Luna mengernyit. "Saya aja nggak tahu nama kamu. Pastinya kelas sepuluh Multimedia kan?"_

" _Kok tahu?"_

" _Dari badge-nya aja. Beruntung gue tipe yang gak suka nanya nama adek kelas kalau nggak butuh dan untung aja name-tag buat kelas sepuluh masih belum selesai."_

 _Diam-diam Luhan bersyukur. "Kalau begitu saya pamit ya, Kak. Makasih atas kerjasama-nya." Luhan berbalik meninggalkan ruang Kepsek._

 _Luna sempat melihat punggung Luhan yang menjauh. Jaket biru dengan nomor punggung tujuh._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jongin dan Sehun boleh bernafas lega. Pasalnya kakak kelas yang memegoki mereka juga yang membela mereka dengan bukti rekaman cctv. Didalam rekaman itu terlihat Sehun, Jongin dan Yongguk cs tengah ribut hingga satu kesimpulan Sehun dan Jongin merampas kasar bungkus rokok yang disodorkan oleh Yongguk. Jongin yang melempar dan membuang bungkus rokok itu sedangkan Oh Sehun meremasnya dan masih membawanya pergi dari koridor._

" _Yakin nih Kak Luna yang jadi saksi? Gue gak yakin." ujar Jongin saat mereka berada di luar ruangan Kepsek._

" _Gue tanya dulu deh."Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya kepada senior mereka yang terkenal galak._

" _Permisi, Kak Luna. Memangnya beneran Kak Luna yang ngebela kami?"_

 _Dengan santainya Luna menggeleng. "Tadi ada anak cowok dari kelas Multimedia, yang pakai jaket biru sama nomor punggung tujuh di jaketnya. Dia yang bilang sempat lihat kamu sama Jongin ada ribut sama Yongguk cs. Dia juga yang nyuruh saya liat cctv. Beruntung disana ada cctv. kalau nggak, mungkin kalian berdua bakal diskors. Oh, untung juga ada anak itu. Kalau nggak, kami gak akan meriksa cctv-nya." seusainya, Luna segera berlalu._

 **.**

 **.**

" _Gue berani bertaruh; lo pasti bakal jatuh cinta sama si saksi itu."_

" _Kok bisa?" tanya Sehun. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka._

" _Ya nebak aja. Kayak di sinetron."_

" _Dan Kak Luna pakai sok misterius gitu nyembunyiin identitas si saksi. Malah nyebutin ciri-cirinya. Dikira kita main tebak detektif apa?"_

 _Sesaat setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melihat murid dari kelas Multimedia yang baru saja berdiri di ujung tangga. Diikuti satu yang sedikit gembul dengan jaket biru serta nomor tujuh di punggungnya._

" _Tunggu…" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat objek yang dilihat Sehun. Jaket biru dengan nomor punggung tujuh dari kelas Multimedia. Ah, Jongin sudah dapat menebaknya._

 _Duo berandal ini masih berada di tempat, memerhatikan gerak-gerik dua cowok cantik itu hingga Sehun menangkap suara yang memanggil nama si jaket biru –si saksi._

 _ **Kim Minseok**_ _._

 _Tapi yang di sebelah, yang lebih cantik itu juga membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan._

 _ **Xi Luhan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Xi Luhan~~ makasih ya, jaketnya. Sori ya gue pake dulu."_

" _Yaudah, gapapa kali. Lagian, siapa yang pengen lupa bawa baju ganti."_

" _Ya sori, gue kira di loker masih ada jaket gue. Gue baru inget jaketnya gue bawa pulang dua hari lalu."_

" _Hahahah, yaudah makan yuk. Gue laper."_

" _Kalo gitu yang nyampe tangga duluan yang bebas dari bayaran. Alias yang kalah bakal traktir, lo setuju, Lu?"_

" _Oke, siapa takut?!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| end ||**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N** : Umm...hai, ini chap terakhir lho gais. Gimana? Btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUNDA KESAYANGAN HHHS~~ Makin cantik ya, Bun, makin awet sama Ayah, cepet2 dikonfirm dan punya momongan tetap ( _lo telat banget ngucapinnya Mir_-_ ). Umm... gue mau minta maaf banget yah. Janjinya tgl 20 bakal gue post. gue ada deadline tugas dadakan, buka laptop bukan nyentuh folder isi panpik atau connect internet. Malah buka Corel sama photoshop buat desain. [ _curhat lo?_ ]

Gimana? Udah terpuaskan atau kurang puas sama endingnya. Maafkan kinerja otakku yang memang mampetnya segitu. Eh, btw, yang adegan Luhan-Sehun di ruang klub dan di UKS emang ASLI dari kejadiannya, saya ada di tempat waktu itu tapi cuma jadi penonton [ _lo curhat lagi, Mir?_ ]

Anyway, makasih banget yang udah review, favs, follow. **AKU CINTA KALIAN, KEEP STRONG JADI SUPPORTER AYAH-BUNDA YA GAIS** , huha-huha!

Yang login akun, silakan cek PM gais. Aku udah bales yg kalian review di chp 2.

 _Special Thanks_ : Aisyah yang peranin Kim Minseok ( _lo baca, Syah? Ah, jadi malu_ ). Day yang diperanin Oh Sehun. Nov yang diperanin Xi Luhan. Dan gue yang berperan sebagai... Kyungsoo ( _ttsaahh_ )

Thanks untuk yang meninggalkan tanda cinta ( _ttsaahh_ ): Ririn Ayu, Odult Maniac, YYXXYY, guest, Oh Lu-Yan, Arifahohse, mutiara1307, itsathenazi, chenma, Haneul733, xiuxiumin, Baby Deer 726, ori aurel, seluheksana, HanRinnie, Dugeundugeun1214, nene.

Thanks untuk yg fav/follows: Arifahohse, Dugeundugeun1214, HanRinnie, Menglupi, Odult Maniac, Princess Xiao, Ririn Ayu, Sehun Meriang, YYXXYY, daristaeby, hun520han, kidsrhan, ori aurel, purplecy, Oh Lu-Yan, Rena Bodewig, alicella, chenma, itsathenazi, mutiara1307, rensavella xi, seluheksana, tyaku93, xiuxiumin.

 _See ya in my next fic^^_


End file.
